Switch Up! A Tale of a Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!
by merry1995
Summary: Darkrai could only reason that people got accustomed to Ash Ketchum's consecutive defeats at each league. Tired of it, and thanks to Mew and Celebi's meddling he recruits six Ash's from different generations. Now OS, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola-Ash have to correct the mistakes made by themselves in order to finally win a freaking league. Serious battles/Dialogues not much
1. Chapter 1 - PROLOGUE

"SO… Why are we doing this again?"

"I can't stand seeing this boy fail over and over!" The dark entity growled at the pink ball of sunshine "Will you help me, Mew?"

"Oh! I will! But why are we doing this?"

Darkrai growled in barely repressed anger "Because the Mustard won't be winning any league soon!"

"Ow! But you have to trust the writers! Someday they will make him win one league! He even won the Orange-!"

"The Orange League doesn't count! It was filler!"

"What about the Battle Frontier?"

"A severely weakened Battle Frontier! Where was Spencer's Suicune!? What about Tucker's Latias and Anabelle's Entei!?"

"Well…"

"Thought so!"

"So what are we doing?"

"I was thinking about sending his strongest self to the point where he had the best chance at winning"

"Huh?"

"I'll send Kalos Ash to the Indigo League"

"Yay! Seems fun!" Mew looked at Darkrai and something clicked in her mind… hey she's smart! "How can you do that? You don't control time…"

"That's what you're here for" Darkrai admits solemnly

"Okay… but I can't control time…"

"But Celebi can"

"I know Celebi! He's one of my besties! My BFF"

"That's why I need you. Tell her to do it!" Darkrai tells her, exasperated by how difficult this was turning out to be "Hoopa and Meloetta will cover for you if Arceus asks"

"Yay! I'll do it!" With a pink flash, Mew was gone and Darkrai had to wonder _'Did I make a mistake…?'_

 **Switch Up! A Tale of a Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 01: Reunion of Mustards**

"Hey you're me!"

Two human beings stare at each other in transfixion. To avoid unnecessary descriptions, we will call these Trainers Original Series Ash (OS-Ash) and Kalos-Ash.

"That's right! You look like when I started my journey!" Kalos-Ash exclaims as well. He seems to be taller than his younger counterpart which to fans might be strange as he's supposed to be ten, according to BW at least…

"I was in Johto! I just battled Gary in the league!" OS-Ash tells his older counterpart "I won!"

"Yeah I know!" Another voice calls out to them. It was another Ash, though this one looked to be in the middle in the height issue.

This is Sinnoh-Ash.

"Hey! You must be my Sinnoh counterpart!" Kalos-Ash says out loud.

"That's right! I'm surprised I'm taking all this as if it was no biggie!" Sinnoh-Ash mutters as he joins his counterparts "So what's up?"

"So I was going to fight in the finals when I appeared here" Kalos-Ash explains to his younger selves whom get starry eyed at him.

"You're in the finals!?" Three voices shout in surprise and awe. Taking account of the third voice interrupting their duet, both Sinnoh-Ash and OS-Ash turn to see Unova-Ash who seemed a bit more childish than Sinnoh-Ash.

"Oh you're from Unova!" Kalos-Ash says while a somber look overtook his face.

Unova-Ash sweat drops at that "That bad I did?"

"Wow! So many of me!" A youthful voice calls at them. They turn to see an Ash wearing a t-shirt and shorts, Alola-Ash "So good to see me!"

Sinnoh and Kalos Ash face palm themselves while OS-Ash struck his chin thoughtfully "It makes sense"

"So what's up!?" Alola-Ash asks himself "An Ash Ketchum reunion!?"

"From where are you from?" Sinnoh-Ash asks the more… moronic version of himself.

"Well after travelling through Kalos, My mother and I won a trip to Alola! I'm living there now! I'm going to Pokemon School!"

Even OS-Ash had his jaw slack open at hearing his _very_ future self admitting to going to school. What is he supposed to be by then? Seventeen? Eighteen!?

That's when Hoenn-Ash joined then "What are you five!? Why would I go to school!?"

"Oi! School is great! I learn many things! I learned how to do Z-Moves and about Alolan forms! Bet you don't know that! I'm you so I know!"

Kalos-Ash smiles ruefully "Can't argue with that logic"

"So why are we here?" Hoenn-Ash asks the one million question.

"Because this idiot couldn't do what she was asked!"

All six Ash's turned to see Darkrai appearing from the ground. Besides him, stood Mew and Celebi.

"Welcome all of you" Darkrai starts but is interrupted by OS, Hoenn, Unova and Alola Ash who swoon over him, pointing their respective Pokedex at him.

Both Sinnoh and Kalos Ash had to sigh at the apparent idiocy of their past/future selves.

Mew steps up and mews at them.

The same happened once again, except Hoenn Ash who seems to know Mew at least. When Celebi steps up, only Unova and Alola Ash are left there.

It seems that OS and Hoenn burst of idiocy was merely ignorance.

"So why are we here?" Kalos-Ash, the most mature of the lot, asks in name of all of them "Why bring _us_ here?"

"The answer is simple. I only wanted you" Darkrai confesses to Kalos-Ash "I wanted to pick you up from your timeline with the Pokemon you have and place you back in the Indigo League as to assure that you would have an absolute chance of winning the league"

"But… I'm in the finals! I can win" Kalos-Ash until he realizes what Darkrai implies "So Alain beat me?"

"That's right"

"Why not the rest of us!?" Unova-Ash asks the dark Pokemon "I bet that I would win against Cameron and win the league!"

Darkrai turns to look at him with a deadpan "You lose against that rookie who not only defeats a veteran trainer like you, but also does it with five Pokemon as he thinks a full battle is that, Five Vs Five"

Unova-Ash was frozen in shock at that and in shame he hangs his head "I'm such a failure…"

"That's bad! Considering you ended up in the semifinals in Sinnoh, your previous journey!" Both Hoenn and Sinnoh Ash stare in shock at Unova-Ash. That when Alola-Ash freezes in shock as well "Wait! He's me!?" Ash turns into a stone that slowly erodes into dust.

OS-Ash looks at this with an impassive expression "I'm not sure I wanna grow up"

Kalos-Ash nods along with him "I'm with you, buddy"

"So why are all of us here?" Sinnoh-Ash asks as he glares sideways to his older counterpart (Unova-Ash).

"Because Mew thought that, and I quote, 'If one Ash is good, six are better!'" All of this was said with Darkrai expressionless face which added to the weird atmosphere.

"So what now?" Alola-Ash asks as he reforms into his humanity.

"I was discussing this with Celebi here and he suggested and interesting idea, if not for our amusement" Darkrai tells the Six Mustards "The Legendries are tired of your losing over and over so we will send all of you to different timelines to compete against a challenge fit to your abilities"

"Huh?"

"What did he say?"

"Is he questioning my abilities?"

"Does he want a Pokemon battle?"

Darkrai sighs in exasperation before pushing OS-Ash back. OS-Ash fell through a portal and disappeared from the void they were in.

"Oi what's the deal!?"

"He was sent to participate in a league that he would do well" Darkrai tells the others as a screen appears for them to see "OS-Ash was sent to Unova where he will be battling Cameron. From all the leagues that you participated, that's the one he's better prepared. And if he loses, it would be somewhat justified"

All the Ash nod at that and turn to look at what the screen would show.

-o-

 **Okay it might appear that it's not serious, but as you can imagine it is not. The battles will be serious, but otherwise it'll be crack.**

 **I tried to maintain the personality of every Ash that we have been graced with.**

 **As you may see, not many of them are serious.**

 **Anyway this is a side project for my own amusement, so don't expect me to update as much as the other stories, which is not much.**

 **This is something to take my mind away from every frustration I have. Also when I'm blocked about writing. I can't for the love of anything write anything about my current stories. I'm halfway through one of the epilogues of Eureka Seven Re Evolution. I have nada in the Silent Hill department and I'm trying to write** _ **something**_ **for the Digimon Savers Tu series.**


	2. Chapter 2 - UNOVA 01

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 02: Rookie Vs Rookie (Technically)**

Ash opened his eyes and realized that he was staring at a tunnel that was in front of him. He looked over himself and sighed "I'm alive… so that whole Darkrai thing was a dream!"

" _ **No it wasn't"**_

"Eh!?" Ash turns around and sees a screen that shows Darkrai, Celebi and Mew looking at him. Behind them stood the other Ash "Hey, you pushed me!"

" _ **Right now you're in what would be you sixth year as a trainer, approximately. You're in Unova. For the sake of you don't making an embarrassment out of yourself, I updated you Pokedex to show you which Pokemon is using your opponent. His name is Cameron and he will use Pokemon you don't know"**_

"Okay, no pressure" Ash mutters and when he felt a shift on his shoulders, he realized that Pikachu was there "Hey buddy, you alright?"

"Pika!"

" _ **Yes Pikachu, I can see you. For the sake of dialogue, now you can understand Poke-Speech, Ash"**_

"I can?" Ash asks the screen.

" _He can?"_ Pikachu asks as well.

Ash turns to Pikachu and looks at him silently before throwing the possessed rat away "He can talk!?"

" _Of course I can!"_ Pikachu huffs indignantly _"Wait you can understand me!?"_

" _ **You can understand each other, period. Now onto more important matters, you're going to get disqualified, so go to the battlefield and act naturally"**_

"Kay'"

" _Oh well, tell me later what did you do, Ash!"_

They kept walking while discussing this issue "I didn't do anything!"

" _You always do something!"_

" **Welcome to the Top 8 battle of the Vertress Conference! Today we have two trainers decided to go home with the cup! On the Red side we have Cameron, a new trainer who's doing well for a first timer! Then we have Ash! A veteran who obtained nothing in his six-year journey besides a crappy league championship and a watered down version of one of the most competitive challenges of the Pokemon World, The Battle Frontier!"**

"What!? Who's the one that's saying that!?" Ash questions at the referee.

"Saying what?" The man asks while rubbing his head "I didn't hear anything"

"The MC!" Ash rants at the poor man "He says that my achievements are crap!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid"

" _ **It was me. I wanted to deflate your Ego in case you heard what they would be saying of you"**_

"Damn" Ash mutters as he focuses on the task at hand. Low Self-stem behind…

"Now the battle for the Top 8 begins" The Referee tells the audience "Cameron Vs Ash!"

The MC shouts at the microphone "This battle seems promising! It's time to see what these two young trainers can do!"

"Ash! It's time for our battle!" Cameron tells the displaced boy "I'll show you my secret weapon! Hydreigon I choose you!"

From the poke ball a blue and black dragon came out. This Dragon had three heads which was intimidating.

Ash pulls out his Pokedex and scans the Pokemon

 _ **Hydreigon: Dragon/Dark Type - A brutal Pokémon that flies continuously through the sky on its six wings, marking everything that moves as an enemy and attacking.**_

"Wow what a Pokemon!" Ash shouts, excitement at a new challenge surging within him. Picking a Pokeball from his belt he decides for the first Pokemon "He's a Dark Type, so I have the perfect Pokemon! Heracross, I choose you!"

From the ball comes a blue beetle Pokemon that stared at the rival one with determination "Hera!"

 _In the stands_

While Iris swooned over Hydreigon, Cilan stroked his chin "I didn't know Ash had a Heracross! It will be a perfect recipe for victory!"

"Even so, Hydreigon seems strong" Bianca comments "Will Ash be able to win?"

Right then Iris snapped out of her funk when she noticed something "Isn't Ash a bit more… well a kid?"

 _Meanwhile in the Hall of Justice… I mean the void…_

Ash (all of them) nodded at the choice of Pokemon; still Unova-Ash mutters "Boldore was a good choice…"

Darkrai nods as well "What do you think? A rookie did something better than an experienced one…" He mutters as he eyes Unova-Ash who hung his head in defeat.

 _Back in the battle…_

Cameron looked wide eyed at Heracross "Wow! I didn't know you had a Heracross!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ash shouts "Heracross! Start with Fury Attack!"

Heracross flew toward and swiped repeatedly at Hydreigon who dodged every attack.

"Hydreigon, use Double Hit!"

"Heracross dodge it!"

Heracross flew back to avoid the technique but Hydreigon followed and delivered the painful attack.

Heracross fell to the ground but rapidly he got up "Hera!"

"Let's do it Heracross! Leer at Hydreigon!"

Heracross eyes took on a shine that unnerved Hydreigon a bit.

Cameron frowned at that before a grin split his face "Let's see how you do with this! Hydreigon Tri-Attack!"

From the three heads, three beams surged towards Heracross who took a step back.

"We will not surrender like this! Heracross use Megahorn! Break through!"

Heracross nodded and as he flew toward the tri colored beam, his horn took on a green shine.

Both techniques clashed and Heracross was being overwhelmed heavily.

The technique was about to give out when Ash called out his friend "Heracross! We come too far to lose! I know you can do it!"

Heracross recovered from there and flew forward through the beam shot by Hydreigon with the power of friendship, yes you know, that thing Ash usually does.

As Tri-Attack gave out, Heracross found his mark and struck Hydreigon on the chest.

"That was a super-effective move! How will Hydreigon recover from that!?" The MC asked to the crowd who roared in response.

Hydreigon fell to the ground but easily flew up once again.

Heracross meanwhile barely could stand up until his legs finally gave out.

"Heracross is unable to battle!"

Ash pulls out his Pokeball as calls him back "You were great, Heracross. Take a rest"

"See Ash!? I told you Hydreigon is my secret weapon!"

Ash nods in response "Yeah it's a really strong Pokemon! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Trainer Ash please call your next Pokemon" The referee asks of the immortal who simply nods.

"Okay then, I choose you!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED -**

-o-

 **Heracross: Mega Horn, Fury Attack, Horn Attack and Leer**

 **-o-**

 **Okay another chapter is out… seems to be that I have so much time but… this is kinda easy to write, I mean I have no other plot than to pit the different generations of Ash against the rivals who took him out of the Pokemon League… Darn… that's a spoiler no?**

 **If you thought that the power of friendship would make Heracross win, then you're completely wrong my friend. He simply inflicted a severely effective move and taking in account the Leer it used before Megahorn…**

 **Well you get the idea**

 **Ash (Original Series) Vs Cameron – Unova League**

 **Heracross (X) Vs Hydreigon**


	3. Chapter 3 - UNOVA 02

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 03: A Dance of Dragons (Don't worry, Nobody's Dying…)**

"I choose you!"

From the Pokeball came out an orange dragon that breathed fire in a show of power.

"This one's strong, Charizard!" Ash called out to his friend "Better be careful!"

Cameron stares wide eyed at the imposing Pokemon "A Charizard! Such a strong Pokemon!"

"I know! We've been through many things with Charizard! He's my strongest Pokemon!" Ash replies, pumped up for the coming battle.

 _In the void…_

"A good choice" Sinnoh-Ash comments with a nod "Charizard at that point had Dragon Rage which is effective"

Kalos-Ash nods as well "He also should have Seismic Toss"

Darkrai agrees with the intelligent ones "That's right, Charizard should be enough to take on Hydreigon" Now he looks at Unova-Ash who starts sweating "Unlike _others_ who waste three Pokemon on only one miserable Dragon Type"

"I d-did that?" Unova-Ash stutters under the menacing gaze of Darkrai "S-Sorry"

"Yeah I did that!" Alola-Ash shouts with a cheer that dies out when he realizes it was _him_ who also did it. Frozen in shock, he was ignored by everyone as they turned to look at the screen.

 _In the Stands…_

"That's a strong Pokemon if I ever saw one!" Stephan comments while admiring the strong Fire/Flying Type Pokemon.

"It seems he has a perfect chemistry with Ash" Cilan adds as well.

"Not so sure about that" Iris states dryly as everyone sees Ash being charred by Charizard with a swift Flamethrower.

 _Onto the battle…_

"Battle start!" The referee calls out and Cameron seizes the opportunity.

"Hydreigon use Double Hit! Let's test him!"

Hydreigon roars as he charges at Charizard who simply smirks and dodges every attack thrown at him.

"Charizard let's heat things up with Flamethrower!"

"Char!" The Fire Type starter Pokemon roars and shoots a torrent of fire towards Hydreigon who counters it with Tri-Attack at the call of his trainer.

"Hydreigon break through with Dragon Rush!"

"Dragon Rush!?" Ash asks himself, not knowing what the technique entailed "Whatever it is, be prepared to dodge it with Fly, Charizard!"

Charizard nods at that and when Hydreigon comes sailing at full speed toward them covered in draconic energy, the orange dragon Pokemon flies up into the sky with a flap of his wings.

"Follow him into the sky, Hydreigon!" Cameron commands his Pokemon to what the Pseudo-legendary replies by angling toward the sky, directly into Charizard.

"Watch out!" Ash shouts to no avail as Charizard is hit with the powerful Dragon-Type technique. Charizard cries out in pain but manages to stabilize mid-fall. Seeing this, Ash grins and his Pokemon "Take the chance, Charizard! Use Dragon Rage!"

Blue energy spouts from Charizard's snout that he fires at the recovering Draconic Pokemon.

Hydreigon is hit and seems to feel it as he plummets to the ground. Stopping before kissing the ground, Hydreigon snarls at Charizard and chases after him in the sky where they clash repeatedly until both come to a standstill where they stand in front of their respective trainers.

"Let's see who gives out first, Hydreigon! Use Dark Pulse!" Cameron calls out to what Ash grins in return.

"Match it with Flamethrower!"

Fire and Darkness clashed in the middle of the field where both contestants gave it their all. Charizard did not move a centimeter from where he stood while Hydreigon did the same in return.

"You can do it, Charizard! Beat him to it!"

"Hydreigon overpower him! You're stronger than this!"

Both trainers showed full faith in their partners which the Pokemon not only appreciated, but also showed it by powering up their techniques that clashed ferociously until they exploded into smoke, covering the whole stadium.

The stadium was left in a state of silence where the cries of shock where caught in their throats.

As the smoke dissipated, two figures were seen still standing. Both Charizard and Hydreigon were panting heavily and seemed beyond tired.

Their strong wills is what let them stand…

"Hydreigon use Double Hit!" Hydreigon reunited his energy and flew towards Charizard who saw this move coming.

"Dodge it!" Ash cries out and Charizard does as he's asked. Seeing this going well, Ash went all out "Charizard counter with Seismic Toss!"

Charizard's eyes glinted as he grappled the Pseudo-Legendary and hoisted him into the sky.

Cameron's eyes were as wide as they could be "Hydreigon!"

Charizard flew upwards until he could not more and started descending toward the unforgiving ground, for Hydreigon at least.

But as they descended, Cameron was not going to let it slide like that, so as he always did, he stretched his headband and let it jolt his head upon contracting.

Just like that and idea struck him "Hydreigon use Dragon Rush now!"

As Both Pokemon fell toward the ground due to Charizard's Seismic Toss, Hydreigon's eyes opened wide and his body, and by extension Charizard's, got covered in Draconic Energy and both started plummeting faster.

Both Pokemon crashed in the ground with a resounding boom that echoed through the whole stadium.

"No Charizard!" Ash shouted, worried for his Pokemon.

When the dust cloud settled down both Pokemon laid in the ground.

The referee got close to them and nodded "Both Pokemon are unconscious, therefore it's a tie. Please send your next Pokemon!"

"Incredible!" The MC shouted over the microphone "Those were some strong Pokemon! Cameron's Hydreigon took two of Ash's Pokemon before he fell down! Trainer Ash did the right choice by sending his powerful Charizard!"

Both Ash and Cameron retrieved their Pokeball and recalled their Pokemon. Ash smiled at the Pokeball in hand "You did great buddy, now rest"

Cameron grins at Ash and shouts "That was great Ash! I thought I would take at least another Pokemon of yours!"

"I'm tougher than you thought!" Ash smirks back as he chooses his next Pokemon "But you'll see how tough I am after my next Pokemon! Bayleaf I choose you!"

Upon being released, the Grass-Type Starter turned around and jumped into Ash nuzzling him lovingly.

"Hey! Bayleaf, please get off!" Ash pushes her away while laughing at her quirk "It's time for a battle!"

"What's that Pokemon?" Cameron wonders as he pulls out his Pokedex "A Bayleaf? Cool! I have the perfect Pokemon for this battle!" He pulls out a Pokeball and calls out for his next Pokemon "Samurott I choose you!"

In a flash of light, the Water-Type Starter of Unova was released for everyone to see.

It would be a tough battle…

 **\- To Be Continued –**

 **-o-**

 **Heracross: Mega Horn, Fury Attack, Horn Attack and Leer**

 **Charizard: Seismic Toss, Flamethrower, Dragon Rage and Fly**

 **-o-**

 **Err well this is kinda what you were expecting I think. I mean, The Charizard (Said like Batman does) goes against the Mighty Hydreigon. I know I'll get flamed for making Charizard look weak, but the truth is that Charizard is strong, but still not strong as when he fought against Articuno or as he supposedly is in Unova.**

 **Hydreigon are a bitch to fight both in the games and in the anime, so Charizard managing to knockout one of them is good for him.**

 **Onto another issue, many people think that Ash would pull out Pokemon out of his ass. Well it goes like this. The Ash from each generation is taken from the point where he was going to face the rival who took him out from the league.**

 **Meaning, Ash from OS would be the one who had the Pokemon from before fighting Harrison. Hoenn-Ash would have the Pokemon from before facing Tyson (Meaning no Sceptile for now :D). Sinnoh-Ash will have his Sinnoh Pokemon from before fighting Tobias. Unova-Ash the same, but before fighting Cameron while Kalos-Ash would have the six he had before fighting Alain.**

 **Alola-Ash is a special case as I suspect this will take me some time to progress with (The story I mean) so it should give enough time to get a better insight of both Ash's team and strength. I mean it is a possibility that Iwanko-Chan might evolve into Lugarugan! Hope for a Midday form with Accelerock.**

 **I will make a crack about this in the next chapter, most likely…**

 **Ash (Original Series) Vs Cameron – Unova League**

 **Heracross (X) Vs Hydreigon**

 **Charizard (X) Vs Hydreigon (X)**

 **Bayleaf Vs Samurott**

 **-o-**

 **Also I invite to check out my other stories, Crossovers mainly, but I think they have a certain attractive to them…**

 **Please check them out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - UNOVA 03

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 04: The Petal's Edge (Nothing here besides a cool sounding title)**

 _In the void…_

Darkrai nodded approvingly at Ash's battle against Cameron. It was going well… "This is going better than the last time… and he's a rookie"

Unova-Ash could not say, or admit, he was accustomed to the bullying he was receiving here, but he knew that somehow he did deserve all this crap "Why didn't I get Charizard for this battle"

Mew flies in while giggling "The funny thing is that you brought Charizard back… after the league! Hahahahaha!"

Unova-Ash grumbled while Kalos-Ash watched as his younger self brought out Bayleef "At least he has type advantage… but that Samurott is way stronger than Bayleef"

Alola-Ash nods as well, serious for once "Cameron's Samurott knows some powerful moves. Hydro Cannon, Aqua Jet and Megahorn"

Hoenn-Ash pipes in the conversation "Megahorn is good against Grass-Type Pokemon so…"

"It's all to chance"

 _In the stands…_

"What? No more dragons?" Iris whined like a child while Cilan wondered to himself.

"Strange that Ash is using other Pokemon other than the ones he caught in Unova…" The greenette wondered out loud "From what he told me he does that to give better battle experience to his newer Pokemon…"

"Doesn't matter, he did well by shaking things up" Stephan confesses "I don't think many of Ash's Unovan Pokemon would last long with that Hydreigon out there"

"Better be safe than sorry is what you mean?" Cilan nods as he goes into Connoisseur Mode "It's the perfect conjoint for a battle of this caliber!"

 _In the battlefield…_

In the moment Ash called for his Pokemon he was tackled to the ground in a loving embrace.

"Bay!"

"Yeah girl, nice to see you as well! But it's time for a battle!" Ash says as he hugs the Grass-Type.

As he stood up, Ash noticed Cameron's Pokemon and stared in awe of the cool-looking Pokemon in front of him "Is that a legendary!?"

Cameron blinked in surprise at Ash's question "Eh…? No it's the Oshawott Professor Juniper gave me to start my journey!"

"Oh a starter Pokemon!" Ash nods in understanding before using his Pokedex in said Pokemon "Let's see what you got!"

 _ **Samurott – Water Type - In the time it takes a foe to blink, it can draw and sheathe the seamitars attached to its front legs.**_

"Water-Type? Bayleef was the best choice then!" Ash nods to Bayleef "We'll do our best!"

"Bay!"

"Battle begins!"

"Samurott go in with Razor Shell!"

"Razor Shell?" Ash wonders out loud as Samurott unsheathes his swords and they lit up with blue energy "That!? Bayleef use Razor Leaf to confuse him!"

Bayleef nods and send a barrage of razor sharp leaves that obstruct Samurott's view. At first Ash sees that it works, but soon enough the barrage is cut by Samurott and his sword.

"Not so fast Ash!" Cameron boasts "Samurott's sword technique is second to none!"

With that said Samurott closes in and slashes at Bayleef who cries out in pain.

"Bayleef!" Ash cries out worried for his Pokemon. Seeing her stand up though makes him smile "We'll take charge now! Use Headbutt!"

Bayleef starts running towards Samurott who simply sidesteps every one of the Grass-Type's charges.

"Samurott use Megahorn to push her away!"

Bayleef cries out once again as Samurott's horn strikes her in the belly, pushing her towards Ash. This time it took more time, but she managed to stand up once again, even after the super effective move.

"That's one resilient Bayleef! That Pokemon must truly want to win for his trainer to stand up after such a punishment!" The MC comments which is followed by a roar of approval of the public.

"I have to agree! I thought it was down for the count!" Cameron tells Ash "That ends now! Samurott use Hydro Cannon now!"

Samurott glows blue briefly before shooting a powerful torrent of water towards Bayleef whose eyes grew wide at the power behind the technique.

It was powerful enough for her to crash behind Ash. Worried for his Pokemon, Ash ran towards Bayleef and kneeled beside her, pulling out her Pokeball "You did well girl, he's a strong Pokemon"

Ash pointed the Pokeball at her but she used her vines to push it away "B-Bay…"

"Don't push Bayleef!" Ash tries to scold her but she insists on getting up "Please Bayleef you did enough! You can't beat Samurott like that!"

Bayleef eyes widened at that before they narrowed into slits as she focused on what's she's been purposefully pushing forward…

 _In the void…_

"Oh?" Darkrai wonders as he looks things develop in the screen "Well isn't this an interesting development?"

Sinnoh-Ash turns toward him and asks back "What is it?"

They could not tell, but they had a feeling that Darkrai was _smiling_ "The Rookie accomplished something neither of you managed"

"EH!? WHAT IS IT!?"

"Testing a woman's resolve… be it a Pokemon or not"

 _In the battlefield…_

Bayleef walked forward and balked in the sunlight bathing over the stadium "Bay-LEEF!"

Suddenly she got covered in white light as her form changed.

Ash's eyes widened at this turn of events "Bayleef… you're…"

Bayleef form grew larger and from her neck the seed bloomed into a pink flower. The leaf in her head receded to leave place to a pair of antennae and her body turned once again green.

"Mega! Mega-nium!" The newly evolved Meganium cried out in joy as the white light vanished.

Ash stared wide-eyed at the final evolution of the Chikorita-Line "You evolved…"

Meganium turned to look at Ash with an encouraging smile and nodded.

Ash smiled and tackled Meganium in a hug "This is so great!"

"In a surprising turnaround, Ash's Bayleef evolved into a Meganium! Will this tide the battle in Ash's favor!?" The MC asks the audience who roar in approval.

Cameron looks in awe as well "She's so cute!" He says with starry eyes.

Ash stands back as Meganium steps forward "Let's win this battle, Meganium!"

"We will not let you win, Ash!" Cameron shouts out "Samurott, use Aqua Jet!"

Samurott got covered in water and surged towards Meganium whose eyes narrowed upon seeing that. Her flower suddenly glowed pink and it dispersed into a storm of pink petals that blocked Samurott's path with a super effective strike.

"Will you look at that!? Meganium seems to have learned Petal Blizzard upon evolving!" The MC shouts out loud "Will Ash and Meganium make a comeback after this!?"

"Of course we will!" Ash shouts out excitedly "Do it again, use Petal Blizzard!"

Meganium nods and once again her flower explode in petals that chase after Samurott who fends against them with Megahorn.

"Samurott watch out!" Cameron warns his starter Pokemon about the oncoming threat. It turns out that Meganium broke through the blizzard with a Body Slam technique.

The otter Pokemon could not dodge as he was slammed against the ground by the sheer weight of the plant Pokemon.

"Now that you have him grounded use Vine Whip to throw him away!"

Meganium used her vines to grip Samurott's body but as she was about to send him packing, Cameron interrupted her. The young trainer just finished slapping his head with the headband he wore.

"Samurott use Aqua Jet!"

The Water Starter nodded and flew using the water technique. It had the end result of carrying Meganium away as well. Samurott flew with Meganium trying to gain her footing to no avail.

It came to the point that Samurott got close to the stadium's walls and turned brusquely, sending Meganium flying in a collision course.

"Meg!"

"Meganium!" Ash cries out in shock about the turn of events. When the dust settles, it show Meganium fainted against the wall. As sighs and recalls her "You did well, girl. More than I could have asked of you" He says as he pockets her Pokeball.

Ash turns to look at Cameron who looks smug at his victory "I told you Ash! Samurott has been with me since the beginning! Nothing can take him down!"

Ash looks at Samurott before smiling and turning his hat backwards "Okay then, no more holding back! Pikachu I choose you!"

"And Trainer Ash calls for Pikachu! How will it go this time!?"

"Pikachu is the Pokemon _I_ _had_ from the beginning! Let's see who's stronger!"

 **-o-**

 **Heracross: Mega Horn, Fury Attack, Horn Attack and Leer**

 **Charizard: Seismic Toss, Flamethrower, Dragon Rage and Fly**

 **Bayleef (Meganium): Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam, Headbutt (Replaced) and Petal Dance**

 **-o-**

 **Ash (Original Series) Vs Cameron – Unova League**

 **Heracross (X) Vs Hydreigon**

 **Charizard (X) Vs Hydreigon (X)**

 **Bayleaf/Meganium (X) Vs Samurott**

 **Pikachu Vs Samurott**

 **-o-**

 **So how was it? Never expected her evolution? Well it was something the Anime should have done for him. I never understood why the original series had so few evolutions considering that the whole idea of the game was evolving Pokemon to make them stronger and beat the elite four and champion. Anyway longer chapter due to the story. I could not stop typing.**

 **Next chapter we have the cookie rat going at it against a starter Pokemon! Yay!**

 **BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 - UNOVA 04

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 05: The Why's and Not's of retrieving Pikachu when he's on a roll…**

"Let's do this, Pikachu! This guy's strong and fast! We have to be better!" Ash shouts out for his Starter Pokemon to hear "Start with Agility!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shook with pent up energy and zoomed towards Samurott at great speeds. It comes to the point that it seems like a blur to the viewers while Ash easily kept up with his partner's speed.

"Samurott! Use Aqua Jet to catch Pikachu!" Cameron commands his Starter to do.

"Ott!" Samurott covers himself in a veil of water and speeds off towards Pikachu, keeping paces with Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to counter!"

Both Pokemon clashed in a battle of speed, smashing against each other in a streak of blue and white.

In the final clash, Pikachu and Samurott split apart and started a stare off.

Both Pokemon leveled a glare at the other until Samurott flinched upon feeling static running through his body.

"Would you look at that? Pikachu's Static just paralyzed Cameron's Samurott!"

"Oh no, Samurott!"

"Let's finish this, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi… Ka… Chu!" Pikachu cries out as he sends a powerful lightning towards Samurott who could not move due to the paralysis.

After the lightening dimmed, everyone could see that Samurott lay on the ground with swirly eyes, smoking all along.

"Samurott cannot continue, please send your next Pokemon!"

 _In The Stands…_

"Yeah, Pikachu won!" Bianca cheers after seeing a splendid battle against Samurott, albeit a weakened one from the previous battle against Ash's newly evolved Meganium.

"It's confusing as to why Pikachu used Agility; I did not know he knew it" Cilan comments as he rubs his chin, his green eyes calculatedly staring at Pikachu.

 _In the void…_

"He's doing well" Kalos-Ash comments from where he sat.

After some minutes of standing up, Darkrai conjured a pair of comfy sofas for them to use.

"Pikachu will always be a good choice" Sinnoh-Ash comments as well "What other Pokemon does Cameron have?"

Alola-Ash looks up in wonder, trying to remember "I think he has a Swanna, a Ferrothorn and a Riolu"

"It should be a breeze with Pikachu" Darkrai butts in "Swanna is Water and Flying type, Electric Type is their bane"

"Let's see how it goes"

 _In The Stadium…_

Cameron just finished conjuring a new idea by self-inflicting pain on his head. Usually it would work wonders for his head to be jolted like that.

Not today…

"Swanna I choose you!"

Ash's eyes popped open at the 'new Pokemon' "Wow, a Swanna!" He says as he points his Pokedex at the swan Pokemon.

 _ **Swanna – Water/Flying Type - Despite their elegant appearance, they can flap their wings strongly and fly for thousands of miles.**_

At hearing that, Ash raises an eyebrow "A Water/Flying Type?"

"You'll see Ash! Swanna use Wing Attack!"

Swanna was about to prepare for the attack but was interrupted by Ash and Pikachu "Pikachu use Thunder!"

 _In the void…_

"Well that was a good move" Hoenn-Ash says with a chuckle as they watched Swanna being carried away by a group of Nurse Joy and their Audino.

"It's still smoking…" Alola-Ash comments worriedly. Even after all, he's still Ash and he cares for every Pokemon.

"How does it feel that he's doing better than you?" Darkrai keeps tormenting the Unova-Ash who, despite crying all his tears out, started weeping once again.

"You're so bad with me…"

 _In the Stadium…_

"Maybe sending Swanna wasn't a good move…" Cameron muses while thinking of his next Pokemon "Ferrothorn, let's do it!"

"What is that!?" Ash wonders as he points his Pokedex to the newest Pokemon.

 _ **Ferrothorn – Grass/Steel Type - By swinging around its three spiky feels and shooting spikes, it can obliterate an opponent.**_

"So cool!" Ash shouts out "But It won't matter as I'll win!"

 _In the stands…_

"I'm feeling something different from Ash…" Cilan comments suddenly.

Iris turns to him with a questioning look "What do you mean? It's the same kid we know and love"

"There's just something with him… like when you bake a cake and it comes out raw… not yet mature…"

Bianca and Stephan wonder what he meant by that while Iris nodded, accepting what was told.

He was acting even more like a kid than never…

 _In the stadium…_

"Pikachu let's do it!"

"Pika!"

"We'll start out, Ash! Come on Ferrothorn, Mirror Shot!"

"Pikachu Dodge it!" Ash didn't know what that Pokemon was about to do, but 'shot' sounded too much like a gun for his taste.

True to his intuition, Ferrothorn shot metal pellets at them and bombarded them with it.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge and get Ferrothorn!"

Pikachu nodded and shot off with a streak of white light following after him, dodging all the shots. Upon closing the distance, it shot forward to strike the thorn covered Pokemon.

Ash had to cringe at the resounding clang of Pikachu's head against Ferrothorn metal covered body "Sorry Buddy…"

"Pika!"

"Now that it's close, use Metal Claw!"

Ferrothorn complied and clawed at Pikachu with the Steel-Type energy covered vine. Pikachu cried out in pain as it was flung away towards Ash.

Suddenly red light covered Ferrothorn signifying the secondary effect of Metal Claw.

"It seems Pikachu received a nasty Metal Claw that also raised Ferrothorn Attack, making it all the more dangerous!"

Seeing as the attack Pikachu had would be useless, Ash decided to step in "Pikachu come back!"

Pikachu nods and runs towards Ash's side. A growling laugh was heard from the other side of the field and Pikachu saw Riolu staring at him "Pika!"

"Pikachu you did well, take a rest" Ash says as he pulls out another Pokeball "Tauros it's your turn!"

"And the Trainer Ash seems to have changed his Pikachu for a Tauros!"

"I've never seen a Tauros before! Is it a pre evolution of Bouffalant!?" Cameron wonders as he inspects Tauros.

"Don't know, but what I know is that he got me through the most difficult battles!" Ash says confidently.

"Doesn't matter, cause' we'll beat you! Ferrothorn use Pin Missile!"

"Break through with Take Down!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **I think that writing this chapter was a breeze because Pikachu essentially kicked ass Haha, but seriously it took me about an hour at most to get this written. I had some free time during work and cause I can't use internet here (Stupid Fibertel…) I'm stuck with the Pokedex Entries and some finer details. Right now it's 9:56 PM and I'm updating this chapter by 2:55 PM (Next day) so I guess it's a good time for a chapter right?**

 **So Pikachu Vs Samurott… as much as I love the final form of Oshawott, We're talking about Pikachu that at this point had defeated a Dragonite and many more. Against Swanna it was a no brainer.**

 **His travelling companions seem to be suspicious…**

 **Finally we get Tauros Vs Ferrothorn which will come next chapter!**

 **-o-**

 **-Ash (Original Series) Vs Cameron – Unova League-**

 **Heracross (X) Vs Hydreigon**

 **Charizard (X) Vs Hydreigon (X)**

 **Bayleaf/Meganium (X) Vs Samurott**

 **Pikachu Vs Samurott (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Swanna (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Ferrothorn**

 **Tauros Vs Ferrothorn**

 **-o-**

 **This is all for now, enjoy the chapter and remember that things are very sporadic around here… but if you look at it, we're on the final stretch of the Unova League…**

 **That leads to me saying that this is more like correcting than rewriting so when OS-Ash finish his battle, he will return to the void and we will go on with the next change. After all the events, the Ash of each time will return to the point that the correction ended.**

 **So that's all, peace!**

.


	6. Chapter 6 - UNOVA 05

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 06: Toro y Pampa**

"Ferrothorn use Pin Missile!"

"Break through with Take Down!"

Ferrothorn shot green organic missiles towards Tauros who just ran through the technique while covered in a light white streak of energy.

"Good job Tauros! Now use Horn Attack!"

"Ferrothorn! Hold it back with Metal Claw!"

Tauros thrusts his horn at Ferrothorn who held it at distance with its steel covered limbs. Normally, Tauros would have stomped over the Grass/Steel Type, but due to the power up from Metal Claw, Cameron's Pokemon held strong.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Cameron smirks and Ash's face suddenly pales.

He knew what a thunderbolt felt like…

"Back away Tauros!"

It was too late as Ferrothorn sent a powerful shock to Tauros through its vine-like vines.

Tauros struggled to move through the pain of Ferrothorn's technique.

"Don't let go, Ferrothorn! Use Thunderbolt again full power!"

 _In the void…_

"That's a good move from Cameron" Kalos-Ash comments.

Sinnoh-Ash nods beside him "Tauros is a strong Pokemon, but it's hard for him to maneuver around like that"

"Ferrothorn also has more attack power due to Metal Claw" Hoenn-Ash pipes in.

"Tauros at that point did not have that great of variety of moves" Kalos-Ash adds.

"It's gonna be a challenge" Unova-Ash mutters from his position on the ground, sulking "But Tauros knows a super effective move…"

 _In the stands…_

"It wasn't that good of a choice to send in Tauros" Stephan mutters "Tauros is a Normal Type while Ferrothorn is a Grass/Steel Type…"

"It doesn't matter, Tauros can learn a great variety of moves" Cilan counters with a smile "He might know a good move for the occasion!"

 _In the battlefield…_

Ash gritted his teeth as Tauros cried out in pain due to the constant electricity coursing through its body. Suddenly a light turned on in Ash's head and he shouted out for his Pokemon to hear

"Tauros use Fissure!"

Tauros eyes snap open at the voice of his trainer and with all the might it could muster it stomped on the ground directly in front of Ferrothorn who couldn't help but loose its balance as the power behind the technique pushed it back.

"Would you look at that!? When Tauros seemed defeated, he came back with a powerful One-Hit KO move like Fissure!" The MC shouts at the mic, making the crowd roar in excitement.

The power behind the technique was enough to knockout the Thorn Pod Pokemon.

"Ferrothorn in unable to battle!"

"You did it, Tauros!" Ash shouts out to his Pokemon, only to see Tauros breathing heavily. Seeing that his Pokemon was really tired, he decided to let him rest "Take a rest, Tauros" He says as he raises his Pokeball. Here he pulls out a new Pokeball and throws it "Come on out, Noctowl!"

The Owl Pokemon came out from his Pokeball glittering for everyone to see.

"Unbelievable! Ash Ketchum chose a shiny Noctowl as his sixth Pokemon!"

 _In the stands…_

"Ash has a shiny Pokemon!" Cilan jumps from his seat uncharacteristically "This is such an amazing moment to witness! Such a perfect blend between-"

He was interrupted by Iris who brought him down with a bonk to the head, awakening Axew from his nap on her hair.

"Xew?"

 _In the battlefield…_

"Then I will choose my last Pokemon, Riolu!"

…

"Trainer Cameron you have only five Pokemon?" The Referee asks, not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah, isn't that what full battle are about?" Cameron questions before looking at Ash "And why did he gets to use six Pokemon?"

The stadium went silent while people could swear that they heard Ash mutter "And I lost to him…?"

 _In the void…_

"I ask myself the same…" Kalos-Ash mutters bitterly while Unova-Ash cries out in sadness…

"Do you see why I hate you?" Darkrai looks at Unova-Ash who see the justification behind his torment.

"Torment me all you want… I deserve it…"

 _In the battlefield…_

"It seems that Trainer Cameron is one Pokemon less. Will this be advantageous to Trainer Ash!?"

Ash looks at the new Pokemon and points his Pokedex at it.

 _ **Riolu – Fighting Type - It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.**_

"Fighting type, Noctowl is good then!" Ash nods at the referee who asked him if he was ready and he shouts out "Noctowl use Confusion!"

It was a good starting move as Noctowl as the Owl Pokemon shot telekinetic energy towards Riolu.

"Dodge it and use Vacuum Wave!" The Riolu did as asked and then shot a wave of wind towards Noctowl who seemed destabilized by the technique.

"Noctowl!" Ash cries out worriedly. Noctowl manages to find his balance once again and cries out "Owl!" before his body is completely covered in yellow energy.

"What is that!?" Ash wonders out loud as Noctowl charges towards Riolu.

"It seems that Noctowl learned Sky Attack!" The MC shouts out.

"No way!" Cameron shouts out as he orders Riolu to move out of the way which he was too late to do "Riolu!"

Riolu struggled to get up after such a powerful super effective move.

"Come on Riolu, you can do this! I trust you!"

Riolu got up and barked at Noctowl before jumping towards the flying type with its Force Palm charged. Noctowl was too surprised and tired after the last attack that he got hit by the Emanation Pokémon's attack.

"Noctowl no!" Ash shouts out as he watches his Shiny Pokemon fall from the sky with spark coming off him "You got paralyzed!"

"This is our chance!" Cameron shouts out after slapping his head with the headband "Riolu use Circle Throw!"

Riolu nodded and jumped towards Noctowl. He quickly grappled it and threw him to the side. The Owl Pokemon fell to the with swirls for eyes.

"Noctowl is unable to battle!"

Ash sighs as he recalls Noctowl "You did great, but now we'll finish this" His stares hardens as he calls out "Pikachu I choose you!"

Meanwhile on the other side, Cameron was cheering with Riolu "You did it, bud!"

Riolu barks in agreement before white light washed over him.

Everyone stares in shock as the Emanation Pokemon grows taller and evolves into his final form.

"Wow you evolved into a Lucario!" Cameron shouts out while Ash looks on in shock at the new Pokemon.

"That's a really cool Pokemon, Cameron!" Ash shouts out as he brings out his Pokedex.

 _ **Lucario – Fighting/Steel Type - By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away.**_

"Steel Type? This just got harder" Ash comments as he smiles "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Cameron smirks hearing that "Good, because we're going all out!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **Another chapter down it seems. Just for you to know, next chapter will conclude the Unova league arc.**

 **So Tauros manages to beat a buffed Ferrothorn, something a bit different from what we saw in the anime. They can be somewhat useful as Pokemon…**

 **After that we see Ash's Noctowl fending against Cameron's Riolu which came off bad for Noctowl. What with all the heart to heart stuff and the 'I trust you!' Riolu managed to get up and connect a Force Palm that actually paralyzed Noctowl. After using a strong move like that for a first time, I think anyone would be tired…**

 **Then the OP dog evolves and it's Pikachu's turn!**

 **How will it be?!**

 **Find out next chapter!**

 **-o-**

 **-Ash (Original Series) Vs Cameron – Unova League-**

 **Heracross (X) Vs Hydreigon**

 **Charizard (X) Vs Hydreigon (X)**

 **Bayleaf/Meganium (X) Vs Samurott**

 **Pikachu Vs Samurott (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Swanna (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Ferrothorn**

 **Tauros Vs Ferrothorn (X)**

 **Noctowl (X) Vs Riolu (Lucario)**

 **Pikachu Vs Lucario**

 **-o-**

 **So… see ya soon I guess…**


	7. Chapter 7 - UNOVA FINALE

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 07: C'est la vie**

"Pikachu Quick Attack!"

Pikachu zooms towards Lucario and strikes its chest. The Aura Pokemon didn't feel much, thanks to his new Steel Type.

"It's tougher than it looks" Ash comments as he watches the newly evolved Pokemon. He never saw a Pokemon like that, so he had to at least know what it could do.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Cameron calls out, cutting Ash from his inner musing.

"Ruk!" Lucario sends a sphere of energy towards Pikachu who at Ash's call tried to dodge, but it proved impossible as the technique followed the electric mouse where it went. It came to Pikachu trying to jump away and tripping on the ground, getting hit with the Aura Sphere.

"It's useless, Ash! Lucario's Aura Sphere can't be avoided!" Cameron brags with a cheeky smile "And you won't be stopping this! Get in close with Force Palm!"

"Keep him at distance with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouts and Pikachu delivers a devastating electric type move to the jackal-like Pokemon.

"That has to hurt!" The MC shouts out.

Lucario got up wearily, still feeling the fatigue from the battle with Noctowl. Evolution helped a bit to recover, but it could not do miracles.

"Lucario can you keep up!?" Cameron asks worriedly to what Lucario barks in positive response "Then let's show Ash what we can do! Use Force Palm!"

Lucario rushes to Pikachu who once again charged up a Thunderbolt.

"Not this time! Dodge with Circle Throw!" Cameron shouts out in a stroke of brilliance.

Lucario does the motion of doing a Circle Throw to wave through the Thunderbolt.

"A brilliant move by Trainer Cameron!" The MC cries out in shock.

"Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack!"

"Pika!"

"Lucario use Copycat!"

"Ruka!"

Both Pikachu and Lucario clash with Quick Attack subsequently all around the battle field. It comes to the point that both Pokemon split apart to each side of the field.

Pikachu breathes raggedly as the exhaustion of three battles comes to him while Lucario is not far behind in the health department.

"Cameron! This is the last clash!" Ash shouts out as he extends his arm forward "Pikachu use Thunder!"

Thunderclouds converge above them as Pikachu charges one of the strongest Electric-Type techniques.

"Lucario! Don't let him shot that!" Cameron shouts out desperately "Use Force Palm on Pikachu to stop him, now!"

Lucario speeds to Pikachu who wore a smirk on his face.

"Draw it to you, Pikachu!" Ash shouts out to what Pikachu replies with a mighty 'Pika!' as the lightning strikes the electric mouse, right at the moment Lucario makes contact.

An explosion ensures and everyone has to cover their eyes, least debris and dust gets in their face.

Ash and Cameron meanwhile looked on to see the end of the powerful clash. As the dust settled, one could see two distinctive figures still standing through sheer will.

Lucario and Pikachu glared at each other and both stumbled until one fell…

"Pikachu can no longer continue, Lu-!" The referee stops as another thud graces the audience "It seems both Pokemon are unable to continue. As Trainer Ash still has one Pokemon; the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

"Incredible!" The MC shouts out "In an all-out battle, Ash Ketchum managed to conquer the wonder rookie who surprised us all! And so, Ash Ketchum manages to pass the TOP 8 instance right into the semifinals!"

People cheered in the stadium, none more than Ash close friends who barely managed to contain their excitement.

Ash meanwhile was jumping in joy with Pikachu's limp body in tow. People had to sweat drop at that one "We did it Pikachu!"

Ash quickly goes to Cameron and offers his hand "It was a great battle!"

Cameron smiles and shakes his hand as well "Yeah, it was close, though if I had a sixth Pokemon I think I would have won!"

"Don't bet on it!" Ash replies with a smirk as both part ways. Right when Ash went inside the tunnel, time stopped around him and he suddenly found himself in the void once again.

"Well done" Darkrai approaches Ash once again "It seems that it's an unexplainable event that you lost when you had more experience"

OS-Ash rubs his neck with a sheepish smile "Well I gave it my all"

"That's what I ask" Darkrai says as he eyes Unova-Ash.

"Who's next?" Mew pipes in while floating around.

"That's a good question" Darkrai muses as he goes over all he knows about the Ash around.

Meanwhile OS-Ash was being congratulated by Alola and Kalos-Ash.

"Did well, Buddy" Kalos-Ash palms the younger Ash's back "Right at the end I forgot that Tauros was still around!"

"Heh, he couldn't really go on, so I recalled him!"

"A good way to ensure victory!" Alola-Ash's face morphs into Jojo's style, with exaggerated shadows and all "I will have to show you my abilities as a trainer later"

"S-sure?" OS-Ash asks, not really knowing what to make of this.

"Stop it" Sinnoh-Ash smacks the Alolan versions of the trainer in the head "You're scaring him"

"So any idea of who's going next?" Hoenn-Ash questions as dread suddenly fills him. He looks around and finds nothing. That is until he tries to walk. Looking down, he found a black portal, just like the one OS-Ash was pushed into.

"It's yours!" Darkrai cackles madly "Don't shame yourself out there!"

 _In the battlefield…_

Ash suddenly came upon his senses and Pikachu did as well…

"What's going on?" Ash looks around and Pikachu does as well.

" _Ash… you look different…"_

" _ **Because he is"**_ Darkrai pipes in _**"This is some familiar terrain for you"**_

"Really?"

" _What's going on, Ash!?"_

"Darkrai kidnapped different versions of myself to participate in place of ourselves"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Ash… What kind of Stun Powder have you been-?"_

"Ah leave it" Ash scowls at Pikachu. Now his Pokemon think that's he's a junkie… "So where I am?"

" _ **The Johto League…"**_

 **-BREAK-**

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen! Today we finish the, from word of fans, worst league ever.**

 **Now that the horrible event in the Pokemon history has been corrected, we go on to an unfortunate and justified event, the battle between Ash and Harrison.**

 **I think that this one was a close one and Ash needed more experience, a bit more. SO here he is, Hoenn-Ash going back to revisit his battle with Harrison.**

 **How will this pan out? I don't know yet, haven't thought that far, but it will be great!**

 **Furthermore, as this story goes, it leaves the time to see what Ash's team for Alola will be. What with all this Solgaleo business and the Ultra Beasts and Lusamine and all that Jazz. Also it lets us see how the Alola League will goes and if it need correction at all.**

 **I suppose that faith is the last thing to go…**

 **-o-**

 **-Ash (Original Series) Vs Cameron – Unova League-**

 **Heracross (X) Vs Hydreigon**

 **Charizard (X) Vs Hydreigon (X)**

 **Bayleaf/Meganium (X) Vs Samurott**

 **Pikachu Vs Samurott (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Swanna (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Ferrothorn**

 **Tauros Vs Ferrothorn (X)**

 **Noctowl (X) Vs Riolu (Lucario)**

 **Pikachu (X) Vs Lucario (X)**

 **-ASH WINS-**

 **-o-**

 **So, don't know when I'll update, but I hope you guys wait cause, as I said, I do so when I feel like writing or I'm blocked in another story…**


	8. Chapter 8 - JOHTO 01

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 08: Pikachu Is an Electric Type, But He's on Fire!**

Ash slowly walked through the tunnel that leads to the battlefield. He won't lie, he's nervous as hell.

Knowing of what Harrison is about to do may help, but part of Darkrai's deal is that he uses the Pokemon he trained through the Hoenn Region.

That made him a little nervous. As much as he loved his team, he seriously doubted that any of them could take Harrison's Blaziken head on.

That Fire-Type Starter is a monster like that.

So with a game plan set, Ash walked towards the battlefield where he met Harrison. Behind him he could hear Brock and Misty cheering for him with Togepi and Politoed.

Ash's strategy for the day was none other than strike fast and hard. The idea mainly went on leaving as many Pokemon free to battle Blaziken, the only Pokemon he's actually worried about.

"I think this is going to be a tough battle for Ash" Brock comments as he sits in the bench behind the battlefield "He doesn't really know much about Hoenn's Pokemon"

"Ash has pulled through before, he can do it" Misty reassures her fellow Gym Leader "Though… isn't Ash looking a bit…"

"Taller? Yeah I noticed" Brock nods in agreement "Must have pulled some last minute growth spurt"

 _In the stands…_

"What do you think of this battle, Professor?" Delia asks the old professor who rubs his chin in thought.

"I'm not really sure. Both Ash and Harrison are good, but depending on the choice of Pokemon the battle can go either way"

Delia sighs and internally wishes her son good luck.

 _In The Void…_

"Be honest, how do you see this one?" Sinnoh-Ash asks while watching every detail in the screen "The main problem is…"

"Blaziken, no doubt" Kalos-Ash nods "He has strong Pokemon, but they're not really trained as well as they should. That Steelix should have wiped my team back then for example"

"In any case, he has chances of doing it" Darkrai rumbles from his seat, a comfy puff he produced from who knows where "It's up to him to do it right with the tools he has"

 _In the battlefield…_

Harrison grips a Pokeball and releases his first Pokemon "Kecleon let's do it"

"Kecleon huh?" Ash asks with a knowing smirk "Then Pikachu, you know what to do, buddy!"

"Pika!"

"It seems that Harrison starts off with a Hoenn native Pokemon, Kecleon! Meanwhile Ash does honor to his home region by bringing in Pikachu!" The MC narrates with avid enthusiasm "Whose side will this battle go!?"

"Kecleon show them what you can do! Go invisible!"

Kecleon nods and vanishes with his surroundings.

Ash knew about this beforehand and orders "Pikachu destroy everything with Thunderbolt!"

"What!?" Harrison takes a step back as Pikachu jumps into the air and unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt on the field.

Pikachu went onto firing Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt until a pained cry was heard through the field.

That's what Ash's been looking for! "Pikachu there he is! Use Quick Attack!"

Kecleon was not fast enough to dodge the fast attack and thus was thrown back.

"Kecleon use Psybeam now!" Harrison shouts at the chameleon Pokemon.

Mid-Air, Kecleon recovers balance and shots a beam of psychic energy. Pikachu got pushed back a bit but quickly recovered.

"Psybeam again!"

"Push through with Thunderbolt!"

Both techniques clash in the middle of the battlefield until the Psybeam wavers under the power of Pikachu's electric prowess… not counting that Pikachu has STAB while Kecleon not so much… The end result was that the chameleon Pokemon got a nasty shock that left it smoking a bit.

"Get in close with Quick Attack!"

As Kecleon recovered from the shocking technique Harrison cries out "Kecleon! Spin with your tongue! Don't let Pikachu get close!" To Harrison, Ash was coming more aggressive than he thought!

Kecleon spun around with his tongue out but Ash already saw this one.

"Pikachu jump over Kecleon and deliver a Thunder!"

Pikachu begins charging electricity as he breaks from the Quick Attack and jumps into the air, above Kecleon and lets a powerful Thunder rain over the chameleon.

"Keck!" The poor creature fell to the ground with a grunt and swirly eyes.

"Kecleon cannot continue please send your next Pokemon!" The referee calls out.

Harrison returns Kecleon and decides to bring out one of his newest additions. If Ash wanted a Speed Battle, then he'll have one "Sneasel I choose you!"

"Sni!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon quickly took his stance and leered at Pikachu who looked crossed at the response he was getting.

"Pika!"

"Calm down, Pikachu" Ash admonishes, seeing his partner already sparking on his cheeks "We gotta move carefully here!"

He still remembered the pain in the ass that this Sneasel was, but it wasn't anything Pikachu couldn't take on.

"Begin!"

"Sneasel, close the distance with Quick Attack!"

"Quick Attack as well!"

Both Pokemon left streaks of white in the clashes forming an interesting visual show for the public.

 _In the stands…_

"That Sneasel is fast" Oak comments as he looks at the way battled… something was amiss here…

"But he's doing so well" Delia counters "I'm sure Ash will do well!"

"I hope so as well"

 _In the battlefield…_

"That Sneasel was strong before, now Harrison had time to properly train it" Brock comments from the sidelines "But Pikachu seems to be keeping up quite well"

"You're right; Pikachu doesn't seem face by the battle with Kecleon"

"I wonder…"

"Sneasel Metal Claw!" Harrison commands as Sneasel's claws turn silver from the technique.

"Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash cries out. Pikachu delivers and jumps away with a streak of white energy "Now turn it into Iron Tail!"

"What!?" Harrison's eyes widen seeing Pikachu's tail glow with Steel-Type energy "Block with Metal Claw!"

But it was of no use as Pikachu fell on top of Sneasel with a powerful Iron Tail. The force of the fall easily broke through the hastily made Metal Claw and slammed into the Ice/Dark Type Pokemon.

"Sneasel!" Harrison cries out in worry.

"He got it!" Misty cheers while Brock nods in satisfaction, wondering…

"When did Pikachu learn Iron Tail?"

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash cheers while Harrison wonders what happened to his Pokemon.

Sneasel meanwhile barely got up after such an effective move. He turns to snarl at Pikachu and Ash and rushes without orders from his trainer.

"Sneasel no!"

Ash had to wonder why Sneasel was doing this while before, when he first battled Harrison a year ago, he didn't. But Ash was not going to let this go unpunished and he sharply called out the final technique "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nods resolutely and jumps, evading Sneasel rash attack and shots the Thunderbolt with a mighty "PIKA!"

Sneasel is shocked through and through and left unconscious on the spot.

"Sneasel cannot continue, please send your next Pokemon!"

Harrison sweats a bit at losing two Pokemon straight while Ash lost none. Harrison calms himself down and starts to think in cold _'Ash got the upper hand, I need something to tilt things to my side'_ with that thought in mind, Harrison pulls out his next Pokemon and sends him "I choose you!"

Ash meanwhile called Pikachu back for some rest "You deserve it buddy"

" _You bet Ash"_

Ash nods and pulls his next Pokemon "I'm gonna need your help, let's do this!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **A strong start for Ash Ketchum people! Well his strategy is sound: hit hard and fast, and leave as many Pokemon alive as he can for his battle with Harrison's Blaziken, a beast. I mean, it took Charizard to match it, even if it ultimately lost. Ash's team from Hoenn at the time of the league is not that strong as it is at the end of the Battle Frontier, but it is there. Definitely not Charizard strong, so it will be quantity over quality.**

 **Also, another point to notice is that Pikachu here is stronger than he was when Ash originally battled Harrison, so it will influence in different battles. For example by Gen III Pikachu knew Iron Tail, which is a new one for the Johto League (Besides those Fanfics where Ash is smarter, if they reach the Johto League, they usually die before that…). SO different Pikachu will mean different results! Remember that!"**

 **-o-**

 **-Ash (Hoenn) Vs Harrison - Johto League**

 **Pikachu Vs Kecleon (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Sneasel (X)**

 **? Vs ?**

 **-o-**

 **That's it for now, it think this is one of the longer chapters (Not taking the AN in account)**

 **Enjoy and have happy holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9 - JOHTO 02

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 09: Johto League's Alright for Fighting**

"Steelix!"

"Torkoal!"

The crowd goes wild while Ash looks ready for the next bout, Harrison meanwhile was staring at Torkoal in surprise.

"I thought you haven't travelled to Hoenn before!" Harrison questions, surprised by this turn of events "You didn't even know Blaziken!"

Sweat ran down Ash's face "I… never met a Blaziken before, but I know a bit of Hoenn Pokemon"

Brock and Misty looked on in shock at Ash's new Pokemon "I didn't know Ash caught that Pokemon!" Misty stands up in shock, inspecting the new Pokemon.

Brock shakes his head in confusion "He must have captured it before the match… but it's a risky move that one"

Nobody bought this one, but the battle began nonetheless "Doesn't matter, we'll win this one! Steelix use Sandstorm!"

Steelix bellowed and a tornado of sand picked up, covering the field.

"Watch out, Torkoal!" Ash shouts as the turtle becomes aware of its surroundings "Use Flamethrower at Steelix!"

"Dodge with Dig!"

Steelix burrowed underground to protect himself from harm's way.

Seeing what could happen, Ash shouts out "Torkoal protect yourself with Iron Defense!"

Torkoal burrows into his shell as Steelix comes out and sends flying the Fire Type Pokemon.

"Lix! Stee-Lix!"

"Koal!"

Torkoal soars above Steelix and Ash sees a clear chance "Torkoal fall toward Steelix with Body Slam!"

"Tor-Koal!" The Turtle Pokemon plummets towards Steelix who listens to Harrison's words.

"Steelix dodge to the side and bat Torkoal with Iron Tail!"

Steelix uncoils and slithers to the side, rearing its tail to bat Torkoal with Iron Tail.

Unable to move away, Torkoal is hit by the devastating force that is Steelix.

"Torkoal! Are you alright!?" Ash cries out in shock, not seeing that one come.

Torkoal slowly gets up to a standing position and nods towards Ash.

"That's one resistant fella!" Harrison grins as the chance comes to him "Use Bind, don't let it get away!"

Steelix slithers rapidly towards Torkoal and wraps it in with its body "Lix!"

"Torkoal no!" Ash shouts at his Pokemon.

"Torkoal is in dire trouble!" The MC cries out.

"He's right" Brock nods, not really able to stand still "Steelix is really strong. This Torkoal seems to be a fire type, so he should have an advantage"

"Torkoal use Overheat all over your body!" Ash finally shouts to his Pokemon.

Torkoal nods and from his shell he expels large quantities of searing fire. The fire immediately burned Steelix who could only uncoil itself and back away.

"Steelix no!" Harrison cries out in worry "Don't let it burn you!"

"It's no use!" Ash states as he brings his thumb down "Torkoal use Flamethrower!"

"Tor-KOAL!" Torkoal shots a weakened Flamethrower at Steelix who could not take the damage anymore and succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Steelix cannot continue; due to Harrison losing three Pokemon, there will be an intermission!"

"You did great Torkoal!" Ash rushes to his Pokemon and nuzzles him, causing the Turtle Pokemon to weep crocodile tears in happiness.

"Koal!" Torkoal sneeze black smoke all over Ash and Pikachu.

Ash walks with Torkoal towards Brock and Misty who can only congratulate him.

"You're doing really well, Ash" Misty cheers on him "Three more Pokemon and Harrison's done!"

"Yeah, but it will be harder from now on" Ash frowns while looking at Harrison who rested in the bench "His Houndoom and Blaziken will be difficult to deal. I don't think I have anyone to take on that Blaziken really"

"I get it" Brock nods in satisfaction "You seemed a little more aggressive than usual. You want to save as many Pokemon as you can for Harrison's Blaziken"

Ash smiles and nods "That's the plan"

"Pika!"

"That reminds me, when did Pikachu learn Iron Tail?" Brock asks to what Misty nods and follows up with her own question.

"When did you catch that Torkoal?"

"Before the match, I swear!" Ash chuckles sheepishly. Hearing the signal that the break was over, Ash turns around to walk to the battlefield "Wish me luck guys!"

Ash's first travelling companions had one thought in their minds "That was suspicious"

"Trainer Harrison, please choose your next Pokemon!"

"You've gotten ahead of me, Ash. I'm rectifying that now! Hypno I choose you!"

"Hypno!" The Hypnosis Pokemon stands ready for battle.

"Begin!"

"Torkoal use Flamethrower!" Ash commands.

"Hypno dodge that!" Harrison counters.

The Turtle Pokemon nods and shoots a powerful stream of flames at Hypno who easily managed to dodge.

"Now finish that Torkoal with Psychic!"

"Hyp-NO!" Hypno uses his psychic powers to slam Torkoal hardly against the wall of the battlefield before roughly tossing him to the other side.

Torkoal slams against the wall and creates a hole.

The Referee runs towards Torkoal's position and quickly declares it unable to battle.

"You did great, Torkoal" Ash recalls his Pokemon. The Pallet Town Trainer looks towards his partner and asks "Are you ready for another round?"

Pikachu nods and pumps its tiny fist "Pika!"

"It seems that Ash's winning streak came to a sudden stop thanks to Harrison's Hypno!" The MC cries out.

Brock nods in agreement "Even so Ash is doing brilliantly. He's one Pokemon down while Harrison is three Pokemon down"

 _In the stands…_

"Ash is doing great! My boy is going to win!" Delia gushes over he son's apparent triumph, but Oak admonishes her.

"Delia, you should know by now that battles can change from one second to the other" Oak tells the mother of our hero "It's all about Ash's ability to maintain control over the battle"

Delia nods in understanding and keeps snapping pictures, not really deterred from the thought of her son winning.

Oak meanwhile was frowning in thought _'Ash never had a Torkoal and I know for a fact that Torkoal is only native to Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola. There's no way he could have obtained one, even less without me knowing… maybe he traded one after I left the lab?'_

 _In the void…_

"Everything in on road" Darkrai comments as he watches Ash enter the battlefield again.

"I hope he's not overwhelmed" Sinnoh-Ash says.

Kalos-Ash shakes his head "I hope he doesn't get overconfident"

 _In the battlefield…_

"Hypno you go!" Harrison sends Hypno again while Pikachu enters the battlefield.

"Begin!"

"Hypno use Future Sight!"

Ash gasps as Hypno shots psychic balls into different wormholes that immediately disappears "Pikachu we're tight on time! Use Quick Attack! Get in close!"

Hypno could do nothing as Pikachu appeared in front of it and got hit.

"Follow it with Thunderbolt!" Ash commands and Pikachu shots a bolt of electricity.

"Stop it with Psychic!"

Hypnos's eyes glow as the Thunderbolt is stopped in its tracks.

"What!?" Ash questions, shocked by this "Pikachu get away!"

"Send it back!" Harrison says with a grin.

"Pikachu rush away with Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu runs away from the oncoming thunderbolt with a streak of white energy following.

It came to the point that Ash didn't know what to do until he realized that Hypno was consciously controlling it "Pikachu distract Hypno somehow!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nods and tackled Hypno on his way. Pikachu slams into Hypno several times and keeps running about, slowly eroding the concentration that the Hypnosis Pokemon had over the technique.

Also Hypno took damage with each hit.

"Pikachu jump into Hypno and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nods and jumps on Hypno's back "PIKA!"

"NO!" Hypno cries out in pain as lighting courses through his body, Psychic technique forgotten, the previous Thunderbolt vanishes. Hypno tries to clutch Pikachu somehow to no results.

It came to the point that Hypno could barely go on longer that a portal opened over Pikachu.

"Look at that it's the Future Sight Attack!" The MC narrates form his booth.

"Watch out!"

But it was too late and both Pikachu and Hypno are hit by the powerful Psychic-Type move.

Dust blows as the technique collides and a pained 'Pika!' and 'Hypno!' are heard.

When the dust settles, both Pikachu are barely trying to move to stand up. Seeing his chance, Harrison decides to get the upper hand.

"Hypno use Hypnosis!"

"H-Hyp…" Hypno tries to raise his pendulum only to fail and fall unconscious.

"Pikachu it's alright" Ash nods towards his pained partner and looks at the referee "I resign Pikachu, he can no longer battle!"

The referee nods and declares the bout a tie "Both Pokemon can no longer continue, bring your next Pokemon!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **Few! Long chapter no? I started these chapters at 1k words and now I'm about to 1,5k! Not much, I know but it's expected I guess. I'm getting more comfortable with writing Pokemon battles!**

 **What can I say? Merry Christmas first and foremost… welp It's 12:24 of the next day… shit I missed Christmas. I wanted to give you guys the new chapter as a gift but.. Oh well!**

 **Ash keeps kicking ass along same old Torkoal! I felt the battle a bit… weird to write. What do you think? I think something's amiss, but I can't really see it.**

 **Then Hypno comes and crush our turtle that could not go on. Even if you use Iron Defense, a ground Type move will still hit hard.**

 **Then Pikachu ties with Hypno due to Future Sight. Seeing as Hypnosis depended on the target being still, I thought of giving Hypno a fourth move that would naturally learn by Gen II games (I learned that Dream Eater is not a move Hypno learns by GEN II :/)**

 **So Ash is down Two Pokemon while Harrison is down four! What will happen now!?"**

 **-o-**

 **Pikachu Vs Kecleon (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Sneasel (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Steelix**

 **Torkoal Vs Steelix (X)**

 **Torkoal (X) Vs Hypno**

 **Pikachu (X) Vs Hypno (X)**

 **? Vs ?**

 **-o-**

 **I noted that his one is going faster. Am I rushing things?**

 **Leave in the comment section your predictions and what you would like to see in other leagues! I'm teasing right now that I'm taking suggestions from you people about Tobias's Team! PLEASE HELP HERE! TELL ME WHAT POKEMON YOU WOULD LIKE TOBIAS TO HAVE. GIVE ME THE NAME, THE MOVES (Only four) AND YOUR REASONING! I WILL CREDIT THE ONES WHO SUGGESTED. FOR NOW I HAVE ONLY ONE POKEMON CHOSEN FOR TOBIAS LEAVING THREE SPOTS!**

 **POKEMON:**

 **MOVES:**

 **ABILITY:**

 **REASONS:**

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


	10. Chapter 10 - JOHTO 03

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 10: Procambarus clarkii**

"All things considering… Ash's doing well" Gary thinks out loud while watching as Ash resigned Pikachu. Gary had to smile at that, that's so Ash.

But he had to wonder what the deal with Ash is. While Brock and Misty noted some surfacing differences in Ash, like his apparently newly caught Torkoal and Pikachu's new technique, Gary actually battled Ash recently and knew from just looking that his battle style changed…

No, that's wrong. It did not change, but matured in a sense. Gary could not explain it, but Ash seemed more confident while ordering his Pokemon and his tactics, while resembling his classic 'pulled out of the ass' ones, where employed at the right time.

Ash tactics seemed premeditated, like Gary liked to play. But it was not like that; Ash is not that kind of trainer.

He went with whatever he could and did the impossible.

Here Ash knew what he was going against since the beginning and acted accordingly.

It was just a hunch, but Ash was different somehow…

 _In the void…_

"Harrison has only two more Pokemon" Unova-Ash comments as he finally decides to look forward and stand beside his compatriots. Chin held high, Unova-Ash decides to tackle whatever comes at him in the future.

"You're right, but you're still a failure" Darkrai states, barely turning to stare at the immortal "Go back to your place, I'm still thinking of something to torture you further"

Unova-Ash slowly turns around, all bravado forgotten and he sits to cry once again "There's no hope for the future…"

"On that note, I think I know your punishment" Darkrai says as he floats to the others "He's so easy to mess with"

Kalos-Ash nods grimly "A year with Iris can do that to you. My self-esteem was by the ground when I arrived to Kalos. Serena helped me with that"

"Constant Bullying is not good" Alola-Ash shudders from the memories "She called me a kid, mocked me and called me a kid and told me off…"

Sinnoh-Ash steps back from them and turn to look at the only sane person around. He turns to look at OS-Ash "What do you think will happen now?"

OS-Ash was in cloud nine with a goofy smile as in his mind the only thing that played over and over was…

' _We are the champions, my friends! And we'll keep on fighting 'Till the end! We are the champions, we are the champions…!'_

Sinnoh-Ash sweat drops and decides to walk away from them. As he ventures into the darkness (away from madness) he manages to catch sight of something curious.

It looked like a small hole that was undoubtedly a singularity, much like the ones that Palkia created…

Hey he knew his stuff if it involved Pokemon!

"What is this?" Sinnoh-Ash wonders as he tries to touch it.

"Wait!"

Sinnoh-Ash's hand was stopped thanks to Mew's psychic powers "What the?!"

"Don't touch that! It's an Ultra Hole!"

That caught everyone's attention, especially Alola-Ash "An Ultra Hole!?"

Alola-Ash walked there and looked at it "Definitely one" A serious expression for once on his face "Is it an Ultra Beast?" Alola-Ash turns to Darkrai and stares at him seriously, a change for those who met him recently.

"None of that" Darkrai looks at Celebi and Mew, and nods "The other legendary might want to stop us; this is not necessarily legal so Arceus might have sent someone to stop us"

"But using an Ultra Hole… it's risky" Alola-Ash looks at the hole that Celebi and Mew were closing with their powers "We don't want more Ultra Beasts coming out… I don't feel safe about it without Nebby"

"It should last until you guys have finished your job" Darkrai waves Alola-Ash's worries away "By then things will be irreversible"

"So what is an Ultra Hole?" Sinnoh-Ash asks, being the most curious about the issue.

Alola-Ash turns to look at him, frown on his face "An Ultra Hole is a portal to another dimension where the Ultra Beasts live. It can be opened by powerful Pokemon like the Legendaries"

And so Alola-Ash explained what they were, the Ultra Beasts and his role as an Ultra Guardian…

The battle kept going on meanwhile…

 _In the battlefield…_

As Ash and Harrison got ready, the Referee called out for them to release their next Pokemon.

By now, Harrison lost four Pokemon: Kecleon, Sneasel, Steelix and Hypno; Meanwhile, Ash lost only two: Pikachu and Torkoal.

It did not look good for Harrison and he knew it.

"This will have to count. Houndoom let's do it!" Harrison calls for the Pokemon that's always beside him from his Pokeball.

The Dark Pokemon barks at Harrison in acknowledgement while it growled at Ash, knowing full well what the situation was.

"If you choose Houndoom I'll choose you, Corphish!"

The red crayfish Pokemon stood in the field and inspected the surroundings with a nod before spotting Ash and waving a pincer affectively.

"A Corphish huh?" Harrison mutters in question, not expecting another Hoenn Pokemon. This was not good as Corphish was a Water-Type. It all banked on how Ash trained this Pokemon… "Houndoom use Headbutt!"

Houndoom barks in acknowledgment and runs off to smash Corphish.

"Corphish use Harden!" Ash calmly orders and Corphish nods.

The Ruffian Pokémon's body gives a slight shine as it's body becomes tougher, tanking the Headbutt of the larger Houndoom.

"Now Bubblebeam, head on!" Ash commands to what Corphish releases bubbles at great speed and rate from its open pincers.

"Flamethrower!"

Both techniques clash and explode releasing steam all over the field. Neither trainer could see anything nor could their Pokemon.

"Be careful Corphish! Houndoom could be anywhere!" Ash warns his Pokemon.

Meanwhile Harrison smirks as he could see the advantage here "Houndoom sniff out Corphish's location and use Flamethrower!"

Houndoom nods and sniffs the area quickly locating the Ruffian Pokemon. As soon as he locked on the general area, he blew a stream of flames to the red crayfish.

Hearing the command issued by Harrison, Ash got nervous for the first time since the battle started "Corphish get away!"

It was too late as Corphish could not move in time and was hit by the Flamethrower. The only saving grace that Ash could see was that Corphish is actually a Water-Type Pokemon and thus, was resistant to Fire-Type moves.

"Corphish are you okay!?" Ash asks worriedly.

"Cor…" Corphish mutters as he gets up "Phish, Corphish!"

Harrison soon after issues the next move "Use Bite! You know where he is!"

"Corphish listen to me! Close your eyes and listen where Houndoom is coming from!"

Corphish closes its eyes and listens to his surroundings. One of the advantages of their clash was that the ground was covered in water in some places; only enough to form puddles around the field.

Thanks to that, Corphish was able to hear the Dark Pokemon coming from his right "Cor!"

"Great job Corphish! Now catch its snout with Vice Grip!"

As Houndoom came onto Corphish, the crayfish used one of its pincers and clamped its snout shut.

"Oh no, Houndoom!" Harrison shouts out in shock, not expecting that.

"Incredible! Corphish turns the table with a powerful looking Vice Grip!" The MC shouts out.

"Now beat him with Crabhammer!" Ash orders while smashing his fist downwards on his open palm.

"Cor!" Corphish's other pincer glows and is smashed into Houndoom's head "Phish!"

"Keep going, Corphish!"

"Houndoom use Counter!"

Ash's eyes widen in shock, forgetting _that move_ "Corphish watch out!"

It was far too late as Houndoom took in the damage and threw it back twice as strong.

"Corphish!" Ash shouts in worry.

The crayfish Pokemon barely gets up, thanks to the previous Harden.

"That Corphish can take a punch!" The MC narrates to the people on the stadium and the world "Will it do what it takes to beat such a strong Pokemon as Houndoom!?"

"Corphish can you continue?" Ash asks, not wanting to force his Pokemon.

Corphish slowly turns around and nods determinedly. With that done he makes his way towards Houndoom who looks at his trainer for instructions.

"Houndoom that Corphish can barely stand, use Headbutt to finish this!"

Houndoom nods and runs in Corphish's direction.

Seeing Houndoom coming, Ash turns to warn Corphish "You can do it Corphish, do-!" But he stops as he spots white light coming from Corphish pincers.

Seeing that, he nods with a smile "Do it, Corphish!"

With Houndoom a meter away, Corphish's eyes snap open and he dodges to the side as the white glow extends forming a blade.

With his newly learned technique, Corphish cuts through Houndoom and slides to a stop behind him.

Houndoom falls to the ground unable to truly continue.

It seems that Corphish is a good actor…

"Houndoom cannot continue, Trainer send your next Pokemon!" The Referee calls out as eh raises the flag in Ash's direction.

"Would you look at that?! Corphish learned the deadly One-Hit- KO move, Guillotine!" The MC shouts out barely controlling his own excitement.

Silently, Harrison returns Houndoom and pulls out his last Pokeball…

"Ash is vastly surpassing us, but now you will turn the tides! Blaziken I choose you!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **It's here! The new chapter I mean!**

 **I guess this is as cool as it can get, Corphish kicking ass! And learning the only technique that was left in its Gen III move set, Guillotine.**

 **I think I made it well, this battle I mean. Now if you think that because Ash has 4 Pokemon while Harrison has only one he already won, then you're severely wrong. You only have to check out what Pokemon Ash had during the Hoenn League to see where this could go horribly wrong. Corphish may have won, but he doesn't have much more fuel to be honest.**

 **Also we see another subplot! What was that Ultra Hole in the Void? Could it mean something in the future?**

 **Who knows, but I think I gave the people in the void some spotlight as well.**

 **Also Gary analyzing Hoenn-Ash's battle style which leads him to be suspicious…**

 **If his rival doesn't realize that something's wrong with Ash, then I don't know who will…**

 **-o-**

 **Pikachu Vs Kecleon (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Sneasel (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Steelix**

 **Torkoal Vs Steelix (X)**

 **Torkoal (X) Vs Hypno**

 **Pikachu (X) Vs Hypno (X)**

 **Corphish Vs Houndoom (X)**

 **-o-**

 **Hope you enjoyed the battle for today and that you guys will leave a nice review (or PM) if you haven't put your thoughts on Tobias' Team! Also if you feel like something's wrong with the story please PM. I mean I made Torkoal's Flamethrower 'Powerful' after an Overheat.**

 **I admit that I was barely awake while writing that, so please do PM me. Also if you feel like discussing something (Could be the weather) then do as well!**

 **The name of the chapter is actually the animal species that Corphish is based off, a type of Crayfish (Lobster for those who don't get it) :/**

 **BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11 - JOHTO 04

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 11: The Winning Streak**

Brock's eyes narrowed in suspicion into thin lines when Ash brought out the Corphish. Misty seemed to love the new Pokemon, but he had to wonder again… Where did Ash get that Pokemon?

This was becoming more suspicious each minute as, he wouldn't presume anything, he travelled with Ash most of his career, and he never saw that Pokemon. The closer was Kingler and he was pretty sure that it did not evolve into that.

Now to further his suspicions, Ash called out another unknown Pokemon …

Meanwhile, Ash recalled Corphish to let it some rest. He had a Pokemon that would have an advantage against Blaziken "It's your turn, Swellow!"

"Swellow!" The Swallow Pokemon surfaces from its Pokeball with a mighty cry.

 _In The Stands…_

' _Well, I'll be damned. If Ash hasn't travelled to Hoenn before, I don't know where the hell he got three Pokemon native to the region!'_ Professor Oak reasons as his mind races miles per second. Too many coincidences, the Pokemon Ash showed have one thing in common, the region they can be found.

Hoenn…

"I didn't know Ash had that Pokemon! Looks strong!" Delia comments as she quickly snaps some photographs.

"I don't know what's with that boy anymore. The Pokemon he's showing are clearly unknowns. It's like if he wasn't the Ash we know…" The last part is barely muttered, thinking of past experiences… _'His style of battle… different Pokemon and a clearly older and stronger Pikachu… could it be… Celebi?'_

Suddenly a man in suit and black glasses approaches Professor Oak "Samuel Oak, you're to follow us, immediately"

The Professor and Delia cannot reason why this would be and the former voices it out "Excuse me, but I'm watching this match. Who's looking for me?"

"You know too much" The man says as he lands a hand on the Professor's shoulder and both vanish from the stadium.

Delia and the surrounding people were left with their eyes wide, their pupils dilated. When they return to normal, the look around wondering what they were doing, before looking at the battlefield remembering what they were doing there, watching the battle.

The mother of our hero looks around and sighs "The Professor must have gone to get snacks…"

With that she returns to watch the oncoming battle.

 _In the void…_

Suddenly the good Professor appears in the void and looks around, confused by his whereabouts "Where am I!?"

"Professor Oak!" Five voices call out at the same time; the voices eerily similar…

"Ash…?" He asks while turning around… only to be met with _five Ash Ketchum…_ "What's going on…?"

That's when Darkrai materialized in front of him "You discovered the truth. I had to extract you from the vicinity of the battle"

"The truth? What truth!?" The Professor looks at Darkrai, then at the Ash and finally at the screen that showed Ash's battle against Harrison… "This… this clearly seems to be something along the lines of Time Travel… and all these Ash…"

"We're the Ash from each league we have participated" Kalos-Ash approaches Samuel "I'm the Ash from the Kalos League, the second oldest one" He says with a smile.

"The truth is, we Legendary Pokemon are tired of seeing Ash failing over and over, so we're giving him a chance to correct his own mistakes in the past… even if it wasn't the original idea" Darkrai confesses while eyeing Celebi and Mew, who turns to whistle while looking to a certain spot in the dark that seemed interesting.

Upon realizing he was seeing so many Legendary Pokemon at the same time, he simply fainted… maybe it was the revelation of how they were practically destroying the space-time continuous.

Yep it is the later one…

 _In the battlefield…_

"Let's do this Swellow! Start strong with Wing Attack!"

"Swellow!"

"Blaziken counter with Fire Punch and Blaze Kick!" Harrison calls out. Blaziken nods and ignites his limbs before jumping into the air to meet the Swallow Pokemon.

With Wing Attack, Swellow slammed his elongated wings into Blaziken who covered with a mix of Blaze Kicks and Fire Punches.

With the impulse gone from the jump, Blaziken started gravitating to the ground once again, and Ash wanted to take advantage of that.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace before he gets to the ground!"

Swellow nods and flies at high speeds at Blaziken who couldn't have dodged if Harrison hadn't called out "Blaziken dodge with Flamethrower!"

Blaziken blows a stream of fire which he used to propel himself upwards.

Due to the nature of Aerial Ace, it could not be dodged, but it could be overwhelmed.

With a smirk, Harrison calls out "Now finish that Swellow with Flamethrower!"

Blaziken mirrors his trainer's smirk and blows a huge stream of fire down on Swellow who could not help but try to dodge and fail miserably; the momentum used to follow after Blaziken making it impossible.

"Swellow no!" Ash cries out as Swellow is slammed against the ground in a rain of fire.

"Swellow cannot continue! Please send you next Pokemon!"

Ash grits his teeth, not liking how this was turning… _'I have Corphish still, but he's too tired to keep going. The other two…'_

He did not have many choices. The whole point of going strong from the beginning was to avoid this…

"Corphish you're in!" Ash calls out while deeply thinking _'I have to do something about Blaziken! But I can't overpower him; my last chance was Swellow with the type advantage!"_ With that done, Ash commands "Corphish run around and use Bubblebeam everywhere!"

Corphish, not really knowing why he had to do it, did as asked and blew bubbles everywhere.

Blaziken did not know why this was and neither did Harrison, but they knew that they had to take Corphish out before the plan came to fruition "Don't let it finish, use Quick Attack!"

"Ziken!" Blaziken rushes at Corphish and slams him to the side.

"Phish!" Corphish lands in pain and tries to keep blowing bubbles on the ground.

"Blaze Kick!"

Corphish did not last long as the kick sent him packing, completely unconscious.

"Corphish cannot continue, please send the next Pokemon!"

Ash recalls Corphish with a smile "Thanks buddy, you started it, now we'll finish it" He says as he picks another Pokeball "We'll do our best! Glalie I choose you!"

The Face Pokemon came out of its Pokeball in a flash of light "Glalie!"

"And Ash's Fifth Pokemon is none other than Glalie!" The MC shouts out "It seems that Harrison is making a quick recovery and with Ash's questionable choice in Pokemon, this can go both ways!"

 _In the void…_

"He doesn't have many choices…" Sinnoh-Ash comments while mulling over what his own plan was.

Professor Oak nods, already notified of Ash's remaining team "Considering his choices, he'll have to thread carefully. I understand now why he started with an aggressive strategy"

 _In the battlefield…_

"I'm 100% sure that Ash must have travelled to another region without us" Brock states while eyeing Glalie up and down "There's no other way he could have caught those Pokemon"

"Brock you're overreacting" Misty waves him off "It's obvious what happened"

Brock turns to look at Misty with questioning eyes prompting her to continue.

"He… traded some of his Tauros to Trainers from around the world! Most likely with the new software people use, Wonder Trade!" Misty confidently declares "Though I will kick him for not inviting me!"

To Brock at least, that made sense, but it left many questions with no answer.

"A curious choice" Harrison frowns, looking for Ash's angle "Why did you choose a Glalie, Ash?"

"I thought you may have a Grass or a Flying Type" Ash thinks on the spot of an excuse. To make it more believable, he rubbed his neck sheepishly like he usually did.

"That's not my case" Harrison smirks at his rival's admission "I left my Leafeon with Professor Birch. But that's for another moment! We have a battle here!"

"That's right!" Ash nods, though filing that Harrison apparently has a Leafeon somehow… something that never happened before…

"Blaziken get to Glalie with Quick Attack and follow with Fire Punch!"

Blaziken zooms in Glalie's direction but Ash stops it in its track "Glalie use Icy Wind to freeze the ground!"

Glalie quickly breathes out a fine sheet of ice over his immediate surroundings. The ice though did not deter Blaziken from his assault and Glalie was punched back by the Fire Punch.

"A super effective move! Glalie seems to be in some dire trouble!" The MC shouts out.

"We're not going down like this! Glalie use Ice Beam all over the field!"

"Gla-lie!" Glalie shoot from his horns a powerful Ice Beam all around him.

' _This is the same tactic than before with Corphish! What's Ash's goal!?'_ Harrison thought over the tactic but found no answer.

"Now use Double Team!" Ash shouts out to what Glalie complies and forms several clones.

"Destroy the clones with Quick Attack!" Harrison counters.

Blaziken zooms from Glalie to Glalie destroying all of them. It came to the point that no Glalie was left in the field.

"What!?" Harrison's eyes widen at not seeing Glalie. He looks around until he spots it "It's in the sky!"

Blaziken looks up too late to really stop "Bla-ziken!"

"Glalie use Ice Beam on Blaziken!"

"Glalie!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Harrison shouts hastily.

Both techniques quickly clash, though one is the clear victor as Glalie is bathed flames and promptly knocked out unconscious.

"Glalie!"

The Referee walks through the vapor and water created from the clash and checks the fallen Pokemon "Glalie cannot continue, please send your last Pokemon!"

Harrison sighs in relief at finally reaching Ash's final Pokemon while the Kanto Trainer clenches his fists and his eyes turn steely in determination. This is it, the final showdown. They did what they could, now it all rested on his final Pokemon…

"Grovyle I choose you!"

The final finally began…

 **-BREAK-**

 **Hello people! Many things happened today! First and foremost, Professor Oak was kidnapped by Darkrai for knowing too much. Considering his past as explained by the 4** **th** **movie, Oak merely thought of the idea. Not willing to leave loose ends, Darkrai abducted the good doctor… I mean professor.**

 **Then we see how Harrison obtains a winning streak against Ash's Pokemon as Blaziken steamrolls through them. Maybe the name is for Harrison winning streak or Ash losing his…**

 **Don't know…**

 **Quickly speaking, Swellow was overpowered. In a sense, like when in a game you battle a lvl100 Pokemon with a lvl50 Pokemon in that mode where both Pokemon are reduced to level 50. It's no match… from experience I know…**

 **Then Corphish lasting breaths are used for Ash's final battle plan. What could it be!? Glalie then contributes to the plan while trying to battle in the same conditions as Swellow.**

 **Now it all rests on Grovyle…**

 **How will it turn? Review that to me? Not the end result, but what you think this whole strategy is about and how Grovyle will win or lose.**

 **Tell me!**

 **Pikachu Vs Kecleon (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Sneasel (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Steelix**

 **Torkoal Vs Steelix (X)**

 **Torkoal (X) Vs Hypno**

 **Pikachu (X) Vs Hypno (X)**

 **Corphish Vs Houndoom (X)**

 **Swellow (X) Vs Blaziken**

 **Glalie (X) Vs Blaziken**

 **Corphish (X) Vs Blaziken**

 **Grovyle Vs Blaziken**

 **-o-**

 **Longer than usual, but well I think I got hyped for this one!**

 **If you haven't shared your opinion of Tobias Team please do so by the usual means. Also add in there the strategy Grovyle will use to battle Blaziken for the best or worse.**

 **Clue, check their base stats…**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 - JOHTO FINALE

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 12: When you burn weed; Pros and Cons…**

"Vyle! Grovyle!" Grovyle cries out as he's called out of his Pokeball. He looks to Blaziken and seizes his new opponent before turning to look at Ash and nodding in acknowledgment.

"Grovyle you're the last one" Ash finally speaks up while staring at his Pokemon seriously "We cannot fail"

Understanding the seriousness of the situation, Grovyle turns to face Blaziken.

"This is the final match between Ash and Harrison! Who's going straight to the Semifinals!?" The MC asks the crowd that roars in excitement.

"Grovyle starts strong! Use Quick Attack!"

Grovyle runs to Blaziken and slams into the Blaze Pokemon before it could react.

"It's fast!" Harrison curses his overconfidence. Even if it was a type disadvantage, he should not have let his guard down around Ash "Fire Punch!"

Blaziken's fist ignites and goes to punch Grovyle.

"Dodge it!"

Grovyle moves out of the way, barely being grazed by the fire. Both Pokemon jump back to get some distance.

 _In the void…_

"Even as a Grovyle he was one of my fastest Pokemon" Sinnoh-Ash comments with a smirk "So that's what he's going for"

"Blaziken base speed is around 80 while Grovyle's is around 95. He should have a good advantage in speed… the other ones though…" Darkrai comments while holding a laptop, running simulations on Pokemon Showdown "He better have more than speed to battle with"

"I think I got it" Kalos-Ash states while smiling to the screen "Not telling though"

 _In the battlefield…_

"That's a fast Grovyle, Ash. But not fast enough!" Harrison declares as he nods to Blaziken "Show them how fast you can go! Use Quick Attack!"

Blaziken runs to Grovyle and slams his fist on his face, sending him flying away.

"Grovyle holds the speed advantage, while Blaziken has more power!" Brock realizes upon seeing that Blaziken pushed Grovyle back with such strength.

"Now finish him with Blaze Kick!"

Seeing this, Ash decides to pull out his trump card "Grovyle use Pound on the water!"

"Grov-Vyle!" Grovyle jumps forward and punches the water puddle in front of him, splashing the oncoming Blaziken, effectively putting down the fire in his legs.

"Blaziken!" Harrison cries out in shock, surprised by this turn of events. Looking back he realized what Ash was looking for all this time. Corphish drenching the field and Glalie freezing other parts.

"The heat from Blaziken's attacks melted off Glalie's attacks" Ash confesses with a smile "This is our strategy! This is how we'll win!" He says while turning his hat backwards "Now Grovyle use Leaf Blade!"

Grovyle grows green blades from its arms and rushes to the still shocked Blaziken.

"Counter with Fire Punch!" Harrison cries out.

"Dodge it and use Mud Shot!" Ash pumps his fist energetically.

Grovyle seems a bit taken aback by the order until he remembers his surroundings. With that in mind, Grovyle does a backflip, evading another Fire Punch, and hurls a blob of mud from the ground in Blaziken's direction.

Not expecting that, Blaziken is hit with mud in its face. The Blaze Pokemon has to rubs its eyes as the mud managed to make its way to his eyes "Blaziken, get that mud away from your eyes!"

 _In the void…_

"That's genius!" Professor Oak praises his student "A very unique technique that uses one of the Fire-Type weaknesses against it!"

 _In the battlefield…_

"Grovyle this is our chance! Use Leaf Blade!"

"Gro…" Grovyle rushes to Blaziken, grass blades in place. Blaziken tries to dodge at his trainer's call, but is unable due to being temporarily blind. With nothing much to do, Grovyle hits his target with the powerful Grass-Type move "…vyle!"

"Ken!" Blaziken stumbles back and manages to rubs most of the mud away from his eyes.

"Better watch out from now on, Blaziken!" Harrison calls out "Keep at distance, use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack, then Mud Shot!"

With a streak of white light, Grovyle runs to the Flamethrower and jumps around it to dodge the Fire-Type move. When landing, he picks up another handful of mud and chucks it to the Blaze Pokemon.

"Use Fire Punch to keep it away!"

Like a boxer, Blaziken punches the Mud Shot. At Ash's command, Grovyle throws more blobs of mud at the Fire-Type Starter.

"Keep going!"

"You can do it Grovyle!"

 _In the stands…_

"The twerp is doing really well…" James muses as he hangs off the rail to watch the battle, job forgotten.

"I didn't know he had such rare Pokemon! I've never seen some of them!" Jessie comments while throwing a sack of peanuts to a customer.

"Thou' he seems weird ta me" Meowth muses as he analyzes the battle "Da Pikachu is also weird… like older"

"You must be imagining, Meowth" Jessie dismissed Meowth's observation "He's always been a strong trainer, we know better than anyone"

James nods in agreement.

 _In the battlefield…_

"We have to go strong! Use Quick Attack and Fire Punch!" Harrison shouts to what Blaziken nods as he ignites his fists.

The combo was deadly as it looked, Grovyle could not dodge it and was sent flying backwards.

"Grovyle no!" Ash cries out, worried for his Pokemon. It was all falling apart, the whole plan. Ash had to do something, quick…

"Now finish this with Flamethrower!"

"Grovyle use Pound on the mud!" Ash calls out, noticing that Grovyle was over a mud puddle.

Grovyle splashes mud all around him while pounding the ground, digging deeper in the soft ground

It was then that the Flamethrower hit and caused dust to blow away.

Everyone waited with their breath caught in their throat for any sign of what could have happened.

Did Grovyle survive or not?

Suddenly a green glow filters through the dust. They hear soft steps through the mantle of soil covering everything from view. A little green is shown as Grovyle swipes his arm to the side, blowing the dust away to show that he was covered in a green aura.

"That's Overgrow!" The MC shouts "Can that give Grovyle the edge he needs!?"

Ash sighs in relief at seeing his Pokemon still kicking "Thanks Grovyle… thanks for this! Let's keep going!"

"Gro!"

"Use Seed Bullet at Blaziken!"

"Blaziken jump back!"

Blaziken dodges just in time as the seed strike the ground in front of him, though it raises a dust cover around him.

"Quick Attack and Leaf Blade!" Ash shouts for his Pokemon to hear "This one I got from you, Harrison!"

Blaziken looks around, not knowing where Grovyle would be coming from. He could hear steps all around him, but could not pinpoint the exact location.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower all around you!"

Blaziken shots a stream of flames while turning around in a circle, trying to hit the elusive Wood Gecko Pokemon. Not hearing any cry of pain betrayed his failure and he could not avoid the Leaf Blade when Grovyle came from behind him, slashing once on his legs and vanishing into the dust once again.

The same strategy was used twice more before Blaziken fell to his knees, not able to stand anymore due to excessive damage to his legs.

It came to a surprise for everyone watching this battle that when the dust settled, Blaziken was on his knees while Grovyle stood over him, panting with a Leaf Blade pointed to the Blaze Pokémon's neck.

"W-what?" Harrison stammers, seeing the brutal state his Blaziken was in. He realized know, that Ash's battle strategy, rather than sheer firepower like he used in his previous battle with Gary, was not only to tire out his Blaziken, but also to subdue through underhanded tactics…

Ash meanwhile sighed in relief at seeing that this worked at all. His plan banked on Blaziken not burning Grovyle into ashes…

Harrison was silent in shock while Ash decided to finish this once and for all "Grovyle finish it with Pound!"

Grovyle nods and socks Blaziken in the face with a glowing white fist, rendering it unconscious.

This snaps the referee out of his shock and he raises the green flag "Blaziken cannot continue, so Grovyle wins. The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash looks at the referee silently but is snapped out of his shock when he hears Grovyle collapsing to the floor. Turning to look at his Pokemon, he rushes to his side and helping him up. As best as he can, Ash rests Grovyle on his back.

"You did brilliantly, Grovyle…" Ash praises his tired Pokemon "I'm gonna take you to the Pokemon Center"

That's when Ash is approached by Harrison who can only hold his hand in front of him, a small smile on his face "It was a great battle, Ash. I hope you get far here. I'll be waiting for our rematch!"

Ash looks at Harrison in a bit of shock but grins widely nonetheless, returning the handshake as best as he can without dropping Grovyle "You bet, I'm going to with this league, then I'll become a Pokemon Master!"

"The way your Pokemon care for you, I have no doubt you'll go far" Harrison turns around and walks away "Don't lose or I won't be able to say that I lost to the best!"

Ash nods and runs with Pikachu in tow to the Pokemon Center, intention of healing his fallen Pokemon.

Before he could get as far as outside the stadium, Ash found himself surrounded by black.

He was in the void once again…

"Where's Grovyle!?" Ash asks while looking around "Is he okay?"

"Don't worry, when every Ash is back to their time, OS will take your spot" Darkrai explains as he rises from the shadows "Well done boy"

Hoenn-Ash nods with a relieved smile. He did not want to enrage the scary Pokemon…

"So who's going next?" Hoenn-Ash asks, curious by who would battle next and when he would be placed.

"That's an easy one… The idiot"

 _In the Hall of Justice… Origin…_

"We have to do something! They're breaking the Space-Time Continuum!" Palkia bellows over the raging crowd. The crowd being all the Legendaries that exist until GEN VII for future reference.

There isn't any 'He wasn't there because he wasn't released by then'…

"Dialga agrees as well!" Dialga pushes through the crowd of Legendaries.

"He's doing it again!" Cresselia rages over her counterpart's actions "He's doing whatever he wants! No sense of responsibility, that Darkrai!"

"Not that it bothers me much, I was tired of watching him lose" Groudon mutters with a deadpan "I'd rather see this then Adventure where humans are much crueler"

Tapu Koko meanwhile was barely containing his annoyance at Yveltal's nagging about giving Ash a Z-Power Ring "He's destined to lose and die, then he'll be mine!"

"He's my chosen, he'll live and he'll win if I can help it!" Tapu Koko shouts out, releasing a discharge of lightning.

"So I was like, losing to a newbie? Not cool" Meloetta says in her Pirouette form alongside Diancie and Magearna "I would so like help if I could"

"Ash is my friend, I don't want to see him lose" Diancie confesses the other gals.

Magearna gives a few beeps in agreement with Diancie.

"Then you should have joined him like I wanted!" Victini butts in the conversation.

Arceus meanwhile had to sweat drop at the attitude of the legendary Pokemon… _'I swear they will kill me one day… though this situation is quite alarming… Hopefully_ he _can reach them before it's too late"_

"Oh you wanna go at it again!?"

And so a chaos of Fusion Flare, Sacred Fire, Dragon Ascent, Psystrike, Shadow Force and, surprisingly, Seed Flare clashed in an all-out brawl.

Arceus had to sigh in disappointment… _'And we're supposed to guide other Pokemon…?'_ Arceus shakes his head before thinking on his backup plan… _'The only thing I can do for now is… set more obstacles on his journey…'_

 **-BREAK-**

 **Would you look at that!? Johto is done for!**

 **Well… it's a difficult battle this one, the kind we actually see in the anime. Ash's unevolved Pokemon against a fully evolved one from a rival, sounds familiar?**

 **Anyway the battle Grovyle Vs Blaziken was the longest until date, even from the times each battle was one chapter long.**

 **Why I decided to play it out like this is simple, evolution is out of the way. Grovyle evolved in the middle of the Battle Frontier; even then, he forced his evolution leaving him without moves.**

 **Not useful in this kind of battle, right?**

 **The only advantage Grovyle has over Blaziken is, like Darkrai clearly explained, speed. So Ash had to thread carefully here.**

 **The sheer stubbornness from Grovyle, due to his personality, is what kept him battling for so long. In the Sim, Grovyle was eliminated twice before I managed to make it tank an attack without Focus Sash…**

 **Played with the idea of making Grovyle lose his twig, activating Unburden, but discarded it as Hidden Ability was introduced in GEN V. I wanted to keep things in GEN III.**

 **Not that it will stay like that for long… you'll see…**

 **On a side note, Arceus is dealing with the backlash from Darkrai's actions regarding Ash…**

 **-o-**

 **Pikachu Vs Kecleon (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Sneasel (X)**

 **Pikachu Vs Steelix**

 **Torkoal Vs Steelix (X)**

 **Torkoal (X) Vs Hypno**

 **Pikachu (X) Vs Hypno (X)**

 **Corphish Vs Houndoom (X)**

 **Swellow (X) Vs Blaziken**

 **Glalie (X) Vs Blaziken**

 **Corphish (X) Vs Blaziken**

 **Grovyle Vs Blaziken (X)**

 **-o-**

 **So we reach the end of Johto! Next comes the Idiot's crusade for repentance!**

 **What will Darkrai make him do? Unova-Ash ARC is starting as soon as next chapter is up!**

 **Also thanks for the feedback on Tobias Team! Keep em' coming! Also please review or PM what you thought of this battle!**

 **The Region Unova-Ash is going is going to be a surprise! And will have a twist due to Arceus meddling!**

 **See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13 - KANTO 01

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

' _It's curious how things turn out. I blink and I suddenly find myself in a terrible situation…'_

" _ **Don't dramatize it, Idiot"**_

Ash turns to see a ghostly screen behind him "Why shouldn't I dramatize it!? The match is starting _now_ and I'm trapped in a locker room!"

" _ **I'm working on it; the transporter technique must have failed somehow!"**_

"Oh I'm blowing things here!" Ash shouts as he looks at Pikachu, who seems scared of his trainer "Pikachu use Electro Ball!"

 _In the battlefield…_

The referee looks at the tunnel, expecting Ash to come out to no avail. Seeing as the trainer was not coming apparently, he decided to call out the match.

"Due to Trainer Ash Ketchum not arriving to the battlefield, the winner of this match is-"

 ***BOOOM!***

Everyone turns to stare as smoke comes out of the tunnel.

The referee walks over to inspect the commotion, only to jump in surprise as a charred Ash Ketchum comes out of the wreckage.

"I'm here!" Ash shouts as he dusts the ashes out of his body "The door of the locker room was locked and I couldn't get out! I had to blow it up to get out!" Ash sighs in relief at the needed intake of fresh air "Don't worry I'll pay for the door though"

Everyone stares silently as the young boy with the Pikachu walk up to the trainer area.

"Well who is going against me" Ash says as he looks to the other side of the field… "Ritchie?"

"Err… hey Ash" Ritchie stammers in confusion, not really getting over Ash flashy entrance… "Ready to battle?"

"Never been more ready for it!" Ash shouts as he pumps his fist, showing wood splinters all over his arm…

"AHH!"

It seems that Ash arrived to the Indigo League…

 **Chapter 13: It was not like this…**

"What do you think Brock?" Misty asks as she watches Ash waving his arm comically in pain with a deadpan.

"This surpasses by far all the madness that we went through in this journey" Brock confesses, seeing Ash being treated by the doctor who tried to hold him down while cleaning the wound "And that's saying something…"

 _In the void…_

"Well… that is certainly something…" Oak says appraisingly "I suppose that this will be kept for future record in the league, right?"

"Curiously, I found that each league he participated generates a different timeline, so the others will not remember that when returning to their worlds…" Darkrai supplies eagerly.

It was good talking to someone with more than one brain cell…

"So against Ritchie, huh?" Sinnoh-Ash grimaces at the thought "Not our best performance…"

"It was the worst I've ever done" Kalos-Ash nods in agreement "Even if that was due to Charizard being stubborn like hell"

"Did Charizard get better over the years?" OS-Ash asks his counterparts.

"He's better, still…" Hoenn-Ash starts off.

Alola-Ash pales at that thought "… he still burns me each time we meet"

 _In the battlefield…_

After fifteen minutes of treating the injured Ash, the battlers were ready to battle.

Ash right now had his arm covered in white tape and he had some Band-Aids over his face.

"You ready Ritchie!?" Ash questions excitedly, getting a dubious glance by his rival.

"Are you?" The brown haired boy asks back, more concerned by the health of the trainer he considered a friend.

Taking that as a challenge, rather than the concern filled question it was, Ash turns his cap backwards and calls up Pikachu.

"Then I'll choose Sparky as well" Ritchie calls out his partner to the forefront.

"The battle between Trainer Ash and Ritchie starts now!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash calls confidently.

If things were like he remembered, then this will be a cake walk!

Pikachu nods and shots off like a bullet towards Sparky who wore a confident grin.

"Sparky block with Brick Break!" Ritchie calmly orders.

Sparky grins and punches Pikachu in the head, effectively stopping it in its tracks.

"What!?" Ash stares in shock "Sparky couldn't do that last time!"

 _In the void…_

"He's an idiot…" Darkrai mutters, seeing Unova-Ash practically spout that he was reliving things…

"I'm more worried about Sparky knowing Brick Break" Kalos-Ash stares at the spiky haired Pikachu "Back then he only knew Agility, Thunderbolt, Thunder and Thunder Shock…"

"Is this unusual?" Professor Oak questions Darkrai who looks more irritated than before.

"No" Darkrai's eyes shine ominously "This is not how it works at all…"

"What are you thinking Darkrai?" Sinnoh-Ash asks the Dark Type Pokemon.

Darkrai only looks silently at the screen, thoughts racing but centering in only one… _'Someone's meddling…'_

 _In the battlefield…_

"No matter!" Ash hides his turmoil behind a confident façade "Pikachu let's show em how powerful you are! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps and unleashes a powerful stream of electric-type energy onto Sparky who smirked just like its trainer.

"Sparky redirect that Thunderbolt to the ground with Thunder Punch!"

Ash's eyes couldn't have twitched anymore…

 _In the void…_

"This is entirely wrong!" Hoenn-Ash steps up, an incredulous look on his face "Ritchie does not battle like that, ever!"

"That's right" OS-Ash continues "He's more like me, not calm like that!"

"Something is completely wrong" Darkrai mutters "Someone is interfering here"

"Who could that be?" Kalos-Ash and Oak turn to look at Darkrai.

"You have Mew and Celebi with you" Oak adds his two cents "Who can bypass that kind of space-time manipulation?"

"Arceus"

That only word sent shivers down half the Ash present and the resident professor.

"You don't mean…?" Sinnoh-Ash stammers, memories fresh of the Alpha Pokemon.

"We're dead if Arceus gets to us" Darkrai confirms with a grim nod "That's what the Ultra Wormhole is, that damn Arceus getting to us"

"What do we do?" Alola-Ash asks seriously. There was no time for kid business anymore.

"We beat this configuration and get the hell out of here" Darkrai simply replies "This singularity is programmed to open space-time portals to each predefined era. Until the cycle is finished, we cannot leave. We have to make haste"

That went over all of the Ash's heads, but Professor Oak understood it clearly and decided to translate "Until the remaining Ash win, we're stuck here"

Dread filled the entirety of the void…

 _In the battlefield…_

"I'll be damned!" Ash shouts as he points forward "Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Sparky block with Brick Break once again!"

"Turn it into Iron Tail!" Ash calls in counter.

Pikachu nods and jumps into the air, doing a twirl before delivering a devastating Iron Tail on Sparky, who barely managed to raise its Brick Break hand to block.

The earth breaks under the pressure, but Sparky holds up pretty well, even if he was damaged by the technique. No Pikachu budged at they struggled to overpower the other one, a mighty battle, had it not been between two yellow rats.

"Pikachu add a bit of Thunderbolt to the mix!" Ash shouts confidently.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt through its tail. Due to their clash, Sparky got hit by it and finally buckled under the pressure.

"Sparky!" Ritchie calls out worried.

Sparky looked worse for wear, but managed to stand up.

"Sparky burrow underground!"

Sparky nods and digs underground, out of Pikachu's range of attack.

Ash looks from side to side but sees no sign of the yellow rodent "Pikachu stay alert"

The least they needed was a super effective attack…

He spoke too soon.

"Under you!" Ash shouts as Pikachu jumps. Sparky, knowing this was a usual reaction to Dig came out in Pikachu's direction and hit him squarely in the belly.

"Pika!"

' _This is turning out to be harder than I thought! Why is Ritchie's Pikachu so strong? Last time it wasn't!'_

Pikachu gets back and clashes glares with Sparky.

That is until both trainers shout out "Quick Attack!"

And both Pikachu disappeared from sight, clashing against each other all over the field.

It went for a few seconds before Ritchie calls out "Clash with Thunder Punch!"

"Do the same with Electro Ball!"

And chaos ensued as the battlefield was blown to smithereens due to the final clash.

Both Pikachu lay on the ground, unable to move due to the explosive ending.

"Both of the Pokemon are unable to battle, please send your next Pokemon!"

Ritchie walks toward Sparky, to pick him up. Ash meanwhile mulled over what happened… _'This… this is my punishment!'_ He realizes with shock, wrongly of course. _'My worst performance… for the worst Ash… you'll see, Darkrai. I'm not an idiot like everyone thinks!'_ Here he looks up with new determination _'You'll see that I will win, no matter what! I'm going to surpass all my other versions!'_

 _In the real world…_

Tom Cruise stared at the screen, after reading the last declaration made by Unova-Ash, and starts laughing, _hard._

As he laughs, the Hollywood Star reminiscences of other times he laughed like that, all of them appearing as background melting of his face.

All of them laughing while leaning back…

"Hahahahaha!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **Well welcome to the new arc, UNOVA-ASH ARC. Yes, he's going to compete in the Indigo League. A fitting punishment, had it not been by Arceus' intervention.**

 **Now, many things happened.**

 **Ritchie is not carbon copy of Ash in regards to tactics, so this will be a different battle altogether.**

 **Sparky has a very different move set, one more fit to be used by players. What do you think will happen from now on! The paradigm has changed people!**

 **Also Ash is going through a few issues of the mental kind…**

 **What do you think will happen!?**

 **Arceus meddling will change everything from now on! You'll see!**

 **Also Tom Cruise agreed to reprise his meme for this Fanfic, thank you Tom!**

 **On a side note, while I wrote this chapter, I listened to Dragonsong from the Final Fantasy XIV soundtrack, to be more specific, the Distant Worlds version. It's simply amazing, recommended!**

 **-o-**

 **-Ash (Unova) Vs Ritchie - Kanto League-**

 **Pikachu (X) Vs Sparky (X)**

 **-o-**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this! It was teased in last chapter, during Arceus headache inducing reunion with the other Legendaries!**

 **Also keep sending me your recommendations of Tobias' Team!**

 **BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14 - KANTO PREMATURE FINALE

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 14: The comeback**

"Ash seems strange… well stranger than before"

It was a simple, but reasonable comment by one Brock. He eyed as Ash kneeled on the ground, a dazed look on his face.

"I see what you mean…" Misty rolled her eyes at Ash antics "The author hasn't written this fic for some time, getting the characters to work properly once again may take some time… Maybe we should have him checked after this…"

"You're right"

As if nothing had happened right there, we go back to the battlefield.

Back in the battlefield, Ash stood up and looked as Ritchie called out his next Pokemon.

"Happy let's do it!"

A Butterfree came out of the Pokeball as Ash picked his next Pokemon

"Pignite I choose you!"

"Whoa! Would you look at that!? We get a special visit of a Pokemon from Unova!" The MC shouts out while the crowd roared in excitement.

It was not every day that an outsider Pokemon is showcased in the Indigo League.

"Pig!" Pignite crosses his arms as he prepares for battle.

"Pignite let's do this!"

The Referee looks at both and nods "Start!"

"Pignite use Flame Charge!"

"Pig!" Pignite conjures flames around him and runs toward Butterfree who looked calm against the situation as his trainer.

"Dodge with Quiver Dance!"

"Free!" Butterfree flutters its wings to dodge the oncoming Fire Pig Pokemon, boosting its Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense and Speed in the process.

"Now Happy use Silver Wind!"

"Free!" The bug type wind raises around Pignite as silver blades hit Pignite pushing him back.

"Nite!"

"Pignite jump back and use Fire Pledge to trap Butterfree!"

"Quiver Dance once more!"

As Butterfree executes its technique, Pignite summons fire pillars that surround the Butterfly Pokemon.

Just as the technique is about to close around Butterfree, Quiver Dance comes in action and it escapes through the oncoming pillars, barely burning his wings

"Get in close with Brick Break!"

Pignite jumps towards Butterfree as it escapes the Fire Pledge and strikes it with the Fighting Type move.

Ash smirks at this, though Ritchie smiles as well "Happy use Sleep Powder!"

The smirk on Ash's face break away to show a look of shock as Butterfree releases blue powder around his body.

Pignite could not help but inhale it and get drowsy.

"Oh no, Pignite!" Ash shouts in worry.

"Now finish him with Dream Eater!" Ritchie calls out and Butterfree gladly complies as a pink shockwave shots off from the Butterfly Pokemon into the sleeping Pignite.

Pignite's body collapses as the pink energy returns to Butterfree, using the dreams to recover some energy.

"Pignite cannot continue, Trainer Ash please bring out your next Pokemon!" The referee calls out.

"Impressive battle by Ritchie who showed us that Type-Advantage is not everything!"

Ash ignores the MC and looks down while returning Pignite _'What is this… this… powerlessness… Is this… divine punishment for what I did…?'_

Darkrai's voice loomed over his head.

' _ **Failure'**_

' _ **The worst Ash'**_

' _ **An idiot in the skin of a champion'**_

' _ **Sun and Moon is way better than Best Wishes'**_

All these things made something inside Ash break. He snapped…

"Trainer Ash, bring out your next Pokemon!"

"I'll do it for fucks sake!"

The stadium went silent as Ash raised his look toward Ritchie, eyes bloodshot and pupils dilated. His smile twisted and he said "I'll bring my fucking next Pokemon, you better be ready Ritchie"

"Ash… everything's okay?" Ritchie asks out loud, not knowing what to make of this…

"Everything is fan-fucking-tastic!" Ash shouts out as he grabs his head, eyes glazed over. Just like that he picks up his next Pokemon "Cause some pain, Krookodile!"

With Brock and Misty, they looked ready to intervene but the League officials simply didn't let them go through.

"That's not Ash! We can't let him battle!" Brock tried to break through but the officials had Alakazam holding him in place.

"He's crazy! Ash wouldn't swear, ever! He belongs to a kid's show!" Misty cries out as she's being carried away.

"You're detained for breaking the fourth wall and you for being her accomplice!" The official shouts at them.

 _In the void…_

"So… anything on what's going on?" Kalos-Ash asks out loud as they watch thing pan out in the Indigo League.

"I'd say that _that_ the universe is ruined…" Sinnoh-Ash comments while watching Krookodile actually _eating_ Butterfree.

"I agree" Darkrai says as he conjures a dark ball of energy "I'm not watching this anymore, not with what was coming"

"What was coming?" Alola-Ash dares to ask, ignoring the fact that Darkrai was speaking of destroying that universe.

"Krookodile Vs Charizard"

"Ritchie doesn't have a Charizard"

"Exactly"

Everyone watches in silence as Darkrai releases the dark ball and the screen showing that battle ceases to exist.

"Does that mean…?" Hoenn-Ash asks for everyone's sake

"Yes, that world is doomed and that Ash is as well. Seeing as Arceus clearly did something I'll have to take care of placing some barriers against that kind of manipulation" Darkrai explains "And the one I'll be testing this is on you…"

Everyone turns to look at Sinnoh-Ash who pointed at himself with a questioning look "Me?"

"Yes, you have a pending trip to Hoenn" Darkrai says as a portal opens below Sinnoh-Ash "Better be careful, Arceus is superior to me. I don't know what can happen there"

Everyone watches as the Sinnoh-Ash left towards Hoenn…

 _Evergrande City…_

Ash popped up in the Pokemon Center and had to wonder why he was there. He checked himself and saw that he had six Pokeball, though he couldn't see Pikachu anywhere.

Looking at the Pokeball, he could see that his _entire_ team was composed of Sinnoh Pokemon. The question was, why would Darkrai exclude Pikachu?

Shaking his head Ash walked out and was met with a multitude of people running around. Ash looked around and wondered out loud "What's going on?"

Helpfully, a young girl stopped to explain the situation "It's the match, it's starting sooner than we thought!"

"What match?" Ash asks her as he starts running along.

"Tyson Vs that guy from Kanto!" She says dreamily.

Ash pales at hearing that and simply plucks a Pokeball from his belt "Starraptor come out!"

The Predator Pokemon comes out of the Pokeball and lands besides Ash "Sta-rap!"

"Starraptor, we have to get to the stadium right now!" Ash tells the Sinnoh bird who kneels to let Ash get on him "Let's go!"

The girl looked at Ash and shouted "Who are you!?"

Ash barely turns around to say "I'm the guy from Kanto!"

With that said, Ash flew towards the stadium…

 _In the void…_

"Damn that Arceus…" Darkrai curses as he exerts his energy to keep things stable in that world.

Meanwhile, Kalos and Alola-Ash were by the opening Ultra Hole talking about the situation.

"I don't know what to make of this" Kalos-Ash says out loud "I mean, I don't want to anger the Legendaries"

"Well…" Alola-Ash looked for the words to explain what he felt "I think I'm tired of this. It was weird how I lost those times, so I'm kinda worried as well"

Kalos-Ash nods "You're right. In Sinnoh, Tobias popped up out of nowhere and he took the conference by storm"

"Same with Kalos" Alola-Ash confesses. At Kalos-Ash inquisitive look, Alola-Ash explains "Alain came from nowhere as well. He told us back in Route 19 that he didn't want to compete in the league. Then he suddenly appears and beats us"

"So Alain did beat us…" Kalos-Ash digests that piece of information "How did that happen?"

"As weirdly as when in Sinnoh Tobias pulled out another legendary" Alola-Ash wonders "I mean, I felt it through our bond, with Greninja I mean. That Blast Burn did not have the power to knock him out"

"Then you mean…?" Kalos-Ash's eyes widen at the insinuation.

"What happened with Unova reminded me of this…" Alola-Ash says seriously before turning to look at the screen, where Tyson was already in the stadium while Ash flew at top speed on that direction.

"Too much of a coincidence…"

Both looked to the screen, wishing their counterpart best wishes…

 **-BREAK-**

 **So… things took a weird turn right there. This chapter's gonna be more AN than story due to me talking right here about the long wait for this.**

 **True story is that the first 900 words were written four months ago, but I could not finish this. I kinda don't feel like writing at all and that worries me because I like imagining series and stuff like that. I don't know why, so don't ask me. This turn of events had to happen because I think the main problem with this story was my portrayal of Unova-Ash and all it meant.**

 **So I simply erased it, because I couldn't stand writing about that. Kinda what made me get stuck with the series.**

 **Now another thing I mentioned before was that I would not be updating to let the S &M anime to progress a bit to let Ash build his team and to let the League chapters come out. The series must be on the last part by now, meaning that from now on, Ash will complete his team, get the final evolutions (if any) out of the way and enter the league. They've announced the Poni Island Trial episodes and I'm hanging onto the new year special where, hopefully, we'll see one of the final captures for Ash.**

 **Personally I'm holding onto him getting Poipole back for the league and for the finals, vs Gladion in six vs six, Ash will complete his team with Solgaleo who would fight Lunala.**

 **Just hopeful thinking…**

 **And pure speculation.**

 **Anyway, I got some reviews so I will clear things now for future reference.**

 **Euphoriaduplicate, Little Miss Firebright, TheSilverUmbreon, 0 Jordinio0, Toa Solaric, cruzcartoon and the many guests**

 **I thanks you guys for the revs**

 **I will address some things**

 **Grovyle did not use Mud Shot properly, more like he threw mud at Blaziken. Mud shot. That's it. Even Pikachu could do that if they let characters improvise moves like in the old times when Pikachu used** _ **Leer**_ **of all things.**

 **Also about Corphish, the 'not a crab' is high levelled enough to learn Guillotine. If you look the moveset for Gen III Pokemon, you'll see that the only move it did not learn as a Corphish is Guillotine, besides some non-damaging moves. Also, evolution for Corphish is not something that will happen, ever, as it is a running gag from the Advanced Series.**

 **For those who flame, thanks but the story ain't getting better in spelling, writing or in anything. Might be a shitty story, but meh it's fun to write and kinda shows how difficult it is to not make Ash OP, something I don't like. The stories kinda get boring that way, like with those working with skill series (Looking at you dude).**

 **Also someone PM'd me about wanting Ash to date with every girl he ever travelled, like a Harem I suppose. Probably this is the easiest part about writing. Considering how many Harem stories there are, I thought that you needed to make them to become popular in the site.**

 **Turns out it's true and I can't believe it how people eat it like bread out of the oven. I can't help but laugh at the idea of Ash getting a woman, or many at that. The guy's practically kissed in Kalos and doesn't react, at all. I'm kinda trying to maintain canon levels of intelligence. The most ambivalent Ash was erased from existence; Alola-Ash is weird as he's a mix of stupid and serious.**

 **Meh you can't satisfy them all I guess.**

 **Anyways, bye people. Hope you had a happy new year!**


	15. Chapter 15 - HOENN 01

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

Tyson looks at the gate where his next opponent, Ash Ketchum would come out. He's seen firsthand how powerful Ash is. His battle with Katie and Morrison cemented that.

Nevertheless, the thought of losing against him never crossed his mind. Not out of arrogance, but due to facts.

He's been training his Pokemon for longer than him, and he intended to use some of his core team members.

Not taking in account _that_ surprise he had in store.

So with that in mind, he waited for Ash to come through the gate.

He did not expect him to come from the sky riding a Pokemon he never met…

 **Chapter 15: The High Flying Bird; tale of a great cat and its fall**

Ash lands on the field, everyone cheering at his appearance though he's grateful that he arrived on time at all.

He looks at Tyson and smiles, seeing him for the first time in a year and half, at least for him.

"Hey Tyson, sorry for the wait!"

Tyson smiles at that "No worries, you came on time. That's all there is. You probably didn't hear about the change of schedule, right?"

"That's it" Ash laughs awkwardly "But I'm ready now!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

In the cabin, the MC starts pumping up the crowd "Trainer Ash has finally come so the battle can start! Who will win a spot in the semifinals!? Will it be the trainer from Kanto or our very own Tyson!?"

The crowd roared in approval at Tyson, most likely due to him being from Hoenn.

 _In the stands…_

"I have a serious feeling of Deja-vu" Brock comments as he sees Ash landing on an unknown bird.

Max adjusts his glasses as he sees the bird "That's a Staraptor I think. I saw one in our family trip to Kalos"

May frowns in thought "I wonder why Ash is not using Pikachu, I don't see him anywhere"

"Maybe he had to send him to Oak's lab to get another Pokemon?" More like a statement, Max words seemed like a question that he did not know the answer.

 _In the field…_

"Very well trainer Tyson bring out your Pokemon" The referee looks to Tyson who nods and then to Ash "As you already brought out your Pokemon before the match starts, your penalty will be to keep that Pokemon and losing the first move!"

Ash's mind went blank at that "…what?"

"You came _into_ the field with your Staraptor, meaning that's your first choice" The referee explains calmly, already seeing conflict in the rise.

"But I came with Staraptor because the match was moved!" Ash argues back "If not I wouldn't have arrived in time"

"It's not the leagues' problem" The referee says with finality before turning to Tyson "Choose your Pokemon"

"Alright, don't worry Ash. I don't intend to take _much_ advantage of this! Donphan come out!"

A familiar face for Ash, that's good as he did not want Tyson coming up with new Pokemon or the like. Looking to the Predator Pokemon, Ash nods encouragingly "We can do this, Staraptor, Go!"

Staraptor flies in front of Ash, waiting for commands.

"The battle will take place in a rock field!" The MC announces for everyone to hear.

Ash looks in worry at this, remembering that last time it was a grass field…

"Start!"

"Donphan get in close with Rollout!"

"Don!" Donphan curls into a ball and rolls towards Staraptor.

' _That Donphan knew Sandstorm and Rollout… I never saw the other moves… gotta be careful!'_ Ash muses as he commands his Pokemon "Staraptor to the sky now!"

"Rap-tor!" The Predator Pokemon flies high into the sky, away from the Armor Pokemon.

"Donphan jump and follow!"

Donphan keeps rolling into a rock, the collision sending it into the sky right into Staraptor.

"Now use Fire Fang on Staraptor's wings!" Tyson commands with a smirk.

"Staraptor don't let it do it! Keep it away with Close Combat!"

Donphan uncurls as his fangs get covered in fire, but Staraptor would not let that happen as it flew right into it, slamming its talons right into the stomach. The force behind the strike sent Donphan hurtling down to the field.

"Staraptor follow him with Brave Bird!"

Staraptor followed after the falling form of Donphan, covering its body in blue light.

Tyson would not let it rest "Donphan recover on the ground and kick up a Sandstorm!"

"Incredible! That Donphan is maneuvering in the air to land!"

Ash grits his teeth as a Sandstorm covers his field of view "Flap your wings to disperse that Sandstorm!"

"Now use Giga Impact!"

As the Sandstorm subsided, Ash and Staraptor's eyes grew wide as Donphan came at them, _flying through the field_ of all things, covered in white light.

"Dodge that!" Ash shouts out quickly.

Staraptor moves away as Donphan sails right into the stands. People screamed and moved out of the way as Donphan collides against the bleachers, blowing them away.

Ash, still wide eyed by the situation, looks at the referee who seemed equally shocked as him "Does… does that count as ring out?"

"I think it does…" The referee says out loud, not really knowing what to do "Donphan is out of bounds, so it's disqualified. Trainer Tyson send out your next Pokemon!"

Tyson sweat drops at that, he should have seen it coming… "Donphan return!" He pointed the ball to the fallen Pokemon… "I think I have to get closer…" The beam didn't reach Donphan, what with how far he was…

 _In the void…_

"Well that was unexpected" OS-Ash comments out loud, seeing as no one was making a comment…

"Good grief that I intervened" Darkrai replies with a chuckle "Had I not, Tyson would see how much stronger his Pokemon are than he remembers"

"So it's not like with Ritchie that he knew he had an Uber Pikachu or his Charizard?" Hoenn-Ash asks him.

"That's right"

 _In the field…_

Tyson finally returned his Donphan and he was ready for the next round, a Pokeball ready in his hands.

"Meowth let's do this!"

Just as he remembered it, the Meowth came out wearing a fedora and boots. Looking back on it, this might be the strongest Meowth he ever fought.

That is saying something…

"Start!"

"Meowth start with Slash!"

The Scratch Cat Pokemon run towards the rock and jumped towards Staraptor who looked less than thrilled about fighting a Meowth of all things…

"Don't underestimate that Meowth! Dodge with Quick Attack!"

The avian nods as it get covered in white streaks of light that signifies the use of the called move. Staraptor weaves around Meowth and at Ash's call it starts using Close Combat.

"Meowth don't let it! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Meowth!" It shouts before unleashing a powerful shock that left sparks on Staraptor's body.

"Damn! It paralyzed Staraptor!" Ash curses as he thinks of a way to come out of this one "Staraptor get away from there!"

Staraptor managed to fly away though sparks impeded further action.

"That's our cue Meowth! Use Iron Tail!"

"Use Brave Bird!"

Both techniques clashed violently until one had to give away. Unfortunately for Ash, it was Staraptor as its muscles tensed from the sparks coursing through its body.

Meowth capitalized on that and jumped upwards to deliver a Slash attack with the force of gravity powering it up as it came down.

Staraptor cried out as it fell to the ground. A loud thump was heard across the field. Ash looked in shock as he saw swirls in Staraptor's eyes.

"Staraptor cannot continue, Trainer Ash send your next Pokemon!"

"I'm sorry Staraptor, you did great" Ash says softly to his Pokemon as he recalls it. He looks up to see Tyson praising Meowth. A thoughtful look overcame his face as he decided his next Pokemon.

 _In the void…_

Professor Oak looks surprised by this "That's one powerful Meowth"

"Nothing like Team Rocket's one" Alola-Ash snickers quietly "This one is dangerous"

 _In the stands…_

"I wonder what Pokemon Ash will bring out next!" Max cries in excitement "I didn't know he had a Staraptor! I wonder what other Pokemon he has!"

"Well, Ash has a great variety of Pokemon in the Ranch. Though I didn't know he had one of those…" Brock comments out loud _'… and I travelled with him for some time now…'_

Morrison meanwhile smirks "This is simply Ash's way to victory. I'm seeing it now, Ash's path is one of a Ninja. Sneaky and cunning!"

 _In the field…_

Ash picks up a Pokeball and chucks it towards the field…

His hopes of the content of that Pokeball ignoring him were for naught as Gible sailed right at him, munching with gusto on his head.

"Gib-Gible!"

"Gible get off my head!"

"Would you look at that!? Ash's second Pokemon is Gible!" The MC announces as the image of Gible appears on the screen showing Ash's Pokemon.

"What's a Gible?" Tyson wonders as Ash pries the Land Shark Pokemon off his head "Doesn't matter, we got this Meowth!"

"Meow!"

"Battle Start!"

"Meowth tests its defenses with Iron Tail!" Tyson commands.

Ash smirks at that order "Chomp that attack, Gible!"

"Gib!" Gible jumps and chomps Meowth's tail shocking everyone.

"What!?" Tyson exclaims in shock, not seeing _that_ coming.

"What an effective way to fend off that attack!"

"Now dance around!"

"…what!?"

Gible nods, tail still in his maw and starts jumping around happily, swinging Meowth around while he did that.

 _In the stands…_

"An unconventional tactic… as expected from Ash…" Max adjusts his glasses uncertainly, not seeing the logic behind this.

Morrison cups his chin in thought "Well… felines don't like being moved too much… I had a run in with a Litten once that burned my face when I picked it up"

"I don't think making sense of Ash's tactics will be good for us…" May comments while internally gushing at how cute Gible was dancing around _'I bet it would do great in contests!'_

Brock meanwhile was thinking overtime about this _'Did he catch those Pokemon during the Orange Islands… maybe but I couldn't abandon Professor Ivy like that! She needed my presence! I know it!'_

 _In the field…_

Tyson finally managed to recover from the shock of Ash's tactics and comments "That's one animated Pokemon!"

Ash smiles in acknowledgment "Gible is one of my most hyper Pokemon, you won't be getting him to back down anytime soon!"

"We'll see! Meowth use Thunderbolt!"

Meowth manages to recover some sense of awareness and discharges a strong bolt of electricity through its tail, though its eyes widen when Gible stops and looks at it, unfazed and seemingly angrier.

Seeing Gible ready to go Ash shouts out with a smirk "Gible use Draco Meteor!"

"Meowth get away!"

Gible pulls on Meowth's tail to set the Scratch Cat Pokemon over its mouth and unleashes a ball of draconic energy to the sky; Meowth being pushed by said attack until it explodes in a meteor shower.

The beautiful display of destruction ended with Meowth falling to the ground, completely unresponsive and with swirls on its eyes.

"Meowth cannot continue, Trainer Tyson choose your next Pokemon!"

Tyson looks in shock and right there he decides to take this to the next level. No more taking it easy…

 **-BREAK-**

 **Hello again people!**

 **Another Chapter done and ready to be uploaded… wait it's online if you're reading this, right? :s**

 **Anyway before you ask, here some things changed due to Arceus' influence, but Darkrai managed to fend off most of the more… problematic issues that would come up.**

 **Now, some of you are wondering why Arceus doesn't want Ash to win and I assure you that it will be addressed further in the story, so you'll have to wait. To me the reason makes perfect sense.**

 **Another issue is that the updates are going to be irregular at best due to me making time for the Alola League to start, so we can see Alola-Ash full team. With this Poni Island arc, Ash might add another member to his team. If not I don't know what the hell the writers are going to do about his team, I mean most there are few Pokemon left to debut and most of them are Ultra Beasts… What are your thoughts on this? Take guesses at what will happen in the league!**

 **-o-**

 **-HOENN LEAGUE-**

 **SINNOH-ASH Vs TYSON**

 **Staraptor Vs Donphan (x)**

 **Staraptor (x) Vs Meowth**

 **Gible Vs Meowth (x)**

 **-o-**

 **Signing out! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16 - HOENN 02

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 16: Heavy Duty,**

"Gible get a rest, I might use you later" Ash calls out to Gible, returning him to his Pokeball.

"Gib!" Gible nods as he's sucked into the ball.

Ash pulls another Pokeball and releases the Pokemon within "Torterra you can do it!"

The ground shook as the Continent Pokemon landed with a heavy thud.

"Trainer Ash has changed his Gible for a Torterra! An extremely rare sight in Hoenn!"

Tyson frowned at Ash's choice "A very large Pokemon…" He goes over his choices and decides on his best bet "Hariyama you're up!"

Hariyama seems to be seizing his completion until it nods and takes a stance.

"Battle Start!"

"Hariyama close the distance and use Knock Off!"

"Torterra keep Hariyama away with Leaf Storm!"

Torterra blows a storm of leaves that actually stops Hariyama's charge.

"Hariyama stop that storm with Ice Punch!" Tyson commands to what Hariyama seems happy to comply.

"Yama!" Hariyama's fist gets covered in ice which he uses to slice through the storm of leaves, stopping the attack with cold.

"Now Ice Punch on Torterra!"

"Torterra get away!" Ash shouts out too late as Hariyama already descended on the Continent Pokemon.

"Terra!" Torterra cries out in pain as Hariyama hammers him with the ice covered fist.

' _What to do!? Hariyama is practically destroying Torterra!'_ Ash looks over the field for something useful but finds nothing _'Torterra is too heavy for most of my ideas!'_

Tyson meanwhile smirks in satisfaction "At last something goes my way!"

 _In the void…_

"That one's going to be difficult" Hoenn-Ash comments while watching the battle "I never trained a Pokemon _that_ heavy. Even Snorlax is faster than that Pokemon"

"Yeah, but it was worth it" Alola-Ash grins in remembrance "Torterra is one of the Pokemon I trust to win this battle!"

"How? That Hariyama thing is pummeling it!" OS-Ash cries out in disbelief.

Kalos-Ash smirks in response "You'll see"

 _In the battlefield…_

' _Heavy… that's it!'_ Ash grins as he sees Hariyama go for the kill, Torterra barely standing "Torterra! On your hind legs! Catch that Hariyama!"

Tyson's eyes widen at the order "What!?"

Torterra nods, a memory of a night training coming to his mind. He stands on its hind legs and falls back on Hariyama's extended arm.

The Arm Thrust Pokemon is pulled to the ground by the force of that stomp and comes face to face with Torterra's head.

"Now Energy Ball! Point blank!"

"Tor-Torterra!" Torterra charges up a ball of energy and shoots it on Hariyama's face.

Hariyama cries out in pain as he is sent flying backwards.

"Now use Synthesis!" Ash orders rapidly.

As Torterra recovers, Tyson curses "Hariyama Close Combat now!"

Hariyama stands up and jumps toward Torterra, landing a diving punch on Torterra and following rapidly with a few more in a quick succession.

Ash looks as things go south once again and shouts out "Torterra jump with all your strength!"

Torterra complies and jumps up. Mind you, not really high, like a meter and half at most but that was not the point.

When Torterra came back down, the ground trembled. Not earthquake level, but enough to stagger Hariyama and that was all Ash needed.

"Follow with Leaf Storm!"

Hariyama is blown back and Tyson pulls out his last card "All or nothing Hariyama! Stone Edge!"

Hariyama lands and immediately punches the ground, rock spikes growing out of the ground in Torterra's direction.

Ash grins in excitement "Climb over them with Rock Climb!"

Torterra runs forward and starts climbing the spikes, getting higher and higher with each one.

"Unbelievable! That Torterra is using Tyson's tactic against him! And now it soars!"

"Now fall down on him!" Ash slams his fist on his palm.

With all his strength, Torterra gives a mighty jump and starts falling right into Hariyama.

"Hariyama stop him with Ice Punch!" Tyson orders desperately.

Hariyama nods and pumps his fists upwards, both of them covered in ice. As Torterra collisions like a meteor, Hariyama struggles against the weight but holds strong for a few seconds before crumbling to the ground in exhaustion.

The referee gets close and sees that both Pokemon seem unconscious "Both Hariyama and Torterra can't continue! As Trainer Tyson lost three Pokemon we're having a break!"

Ash sighs and takes a break in the bench designated for him. He looks up to the screen to see that while he still had Gible and three other Pokemon, Tyson had three more.

' _If everything goes well… damn I might jinx this… but things are not_ that _different than the previous time'_ Ash mulls over the events _'It's not like he's got a legendary or his Pokemon learned moves they shouldn't, but I'm worried about what's to come'_

The alarm blared signifying the end of the break, so Ash walked onto stage once more. He looked at Tyson and nodded in acknowledgement.

Ash looks down to see that the field is changing and it turns out that now there is a grass field.

"Trainers bring out your next Pokemon!"

Both trainers release their next Pokemon at the same time.

"Gliscor you can do it!"

"Sceptile go for it!"

Gliscor cackles with a wide grin while Sceptile looked cautiously at his enemy.

"It seems that this will be a battle between Gliscor and Sceptile!" The MC cries out "Who will come out on top!?"

"Start off with X-Scissor!" Ash shouts out for Gliscor to hear him.

"Escor!" With his pincers glowing, Gliscor dives towards Sceptile who looked calmly at his opponent.

"Hidden Power! Stop it on its tracks!"

"Tile!" Sceptile punches the ground as a wall of ice surged from the ground, enclosing Gliscor in it.

"Oh no! Gliscor!" Ash cries out in shock, not expecting a _Sceptile_ of all Pokemon to spout an ice technique!

"Now we defeat that Gliscor!" Tyson declares confidently "Use Earthquake!"

Sceptile nods and jumps, his fall unleashing a tremor that destroyed the ice.

Gliscor inside it.

"Gliscor are you alright?!"

Gliscor appears heavily damaged but stands tall all the same "Glis-Escor!"

"Alright then! Use Stone Edge!"

"Glis!" Gliscor punches the ground as spikes come out of the ground and head towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile destroy them with Leaf Storm!"

Sceptile nods and turns around to shot off leaves carried by a gale the tore through the stones, nullifying the attack

But Ash seemed undeterred "Now get closer and use Fire Fang!"

Tyson would not let that come "Stop it with Hidden Power! Use it as a wall!"

Sceptile creates a wall of ice that divides the two opponents.

Gliscor faltered, but Ash smirked "Break through with Giga Impact!"

Gliscor's grin returns full blown as energy covers him and he shots off like a missile towards Sceptile's wall. The Fang Scorpion Pokemon practically destroyed the wall and continued onwards to Sceptile, barely reaching the Forest Pokemon before falling to the ground.

Gliscor could barely move due to extensive injuries and his usage of Giga Impact leaving him paralyzed for a while.

Ash barely restrained himself to jump into the battlefield and going after Gliscor "Damn it!"

"That's our chance!" Tyson cheers up with a wide smile "Giga Drain!"

"A smart move! Defeating Gliscor _and_ recovering a bit!"

Gliscor simply fell unconscious after that.

"Gliscor cannot continue! Trainer Ash, please send your next Pokemon!"

Ash gritted his teeth as he recalled Gliscor "You did well bud, now we're gonna end it"

 _In the stands…_

"Wow this battle's sublime!" Morrison jumps from his seat in excitement "Ash and Tyson are really going all out!"

"When I start training Pokemon, I will so train my Sceptile to use Hidden Power!" Max joins in the emotion "And I'm definitely battling Ash after that!"

"I swear that Ash didn't have those Pokemon before…" Brock muses to himself "Did Ash truly betray me like that…? Travelling without me?"

May meanwhile sweat drops at Brock's attitude "Whatever you say…"

 _In the Hall of Origins…_

"How is it going? Are we getting any closer to their void?"

Tapu Koko, along the other Tapu, stood in line before Arceus who looked less annoyed than before, to their relief.

"We've received a report that Lunala is getting quite close, but Darkrai's defenses are quite strong and are backed up by Celebi's time displacement abilities and Mew's space bending ones" Tapu Koko explains easily "It shouldn't take too much time"

"That's good news" Arceus nods as he stands from his sitting position (Yes he was sitting) and starts walking to his own resting place "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend"

The Tapu nod and leave the room. Arceus strolls for a few minutes before arriving to a pair of giant white double doors. Beyond that, there was a black area which Arceus enters.

Once the door closed, the black area completely enveloped the Alpha Pokemon.

Just as it seemed like nothing would happen, something did.

A shimmering form appeared in front of Arceus, one not that different from him.

"Hello Sister, how are you faring on your end?"

" _ **Hello Brother"**_ The other Arceus replied _**"Things are getting complicated; the imbalance caused in your universe is practically destroying everything here"**_

"I know, but I'm doing what I must to stop this madness" Arceus reaffirms firmly "I will help as much as I can"

" _ **This is simply bad, Brother. Young Trainers barely out of their hometown are popping around here, pretending to battle me with an Lv10 Turtwig! In other regions, the Legendaries are telling me of their encounters with weak trainers! They end up in Gyms like Blackthorn or Viridian for their first Gym Battle!"**_

Arceus listened carefully and knew full well the implications of what she told him.

"How many deserted their adventures?"

" _ **Too many to count. We're lucky that none of them for now have landed on the version specific villain's grasp"**_ The other Arceus replies honestly _**"I'm at my wits end"**_

"Don't worry sister. I have all the Legendaries up to seventh generation working on this" Arceus reassures his sister "Do your best and hang on"

" _ **I will Brother-"**_

" _ **Hey an Arceus! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Magikarp go!"**_

" _ ***sigh* Do Haste"**_

With that the conversation got cut short…

"I swear that I'm retiring after this…"

Arceus turned around and walked out of the room to find Groudon and Kyogre going at it, _again._

"Too old for this…" Arceus mutters quietly _'Ah… would you look at that? Rayquaza joined in…'_

 **-BREAK-**

 **So… conclusions of this chapter. Arceus is too old and Darkrai doing his thing is causing havoc in another universe.**

 **Welp, one cannot please everyone right?**

 **Battle-wise, this time Tyson managed to comeback getting the score to raise to three against three, not bad.**

 **Now anyone asking for the move set of Tyson, to make it… more challenging, I choose to investigate in Smogon to get competitive move sets. Keep in mind this for the future I guess.**

 **About the ANIME, well Poni Island Arc is turning out to be the development the characters needed… two seasons ago.**

 **Kinda liked the Sophocles and Lana chapter, more for Sophy than Lana as it seemed like Brionne evolved because… it had to. But it does leave everyone set for Lana to evolve Brionne and using Wadatsumi no Uta, waiting for it.**

 **The Kiawe one… well I have to say not bad per say, but I'm happy he got another z-crystal and that his Charizard is finally useful.**

 **The Mallow one… it was** _ **sad**_ **and that's all I'm saying. Shaymin came out of nowhere though, not that I dislike it.**

 **The battle between Gladion and Ash practically confirmed that Ash will beat him in the league, not sure about Hau and that worries me.**

 **Now we have a Kahili episode and then Meltan. I got a Meltan… I could go anywhere, but if it does, it would be Ash's first time formally capturing a Mystical Pokemon. Also there are some rumors of Ash bringing Charizard and Bulbasaur to Alola, the latter evolving. Kinda not sure about the last ones, but meh, more gen 1 reference I guess.**

 **-o-**

 **-HOENN LEAGUE-**

 **SINNOH-ASH Vs TYSON**

 **Staraptor Vs Donphan (x)**

 **Staraptor (x) Vs Meowth**

 **Gible Vs Meowth (x)**

 **Torterra (x) Vs Hari** **yama (x)**

 **Gliscor (x) Vs Sceptile**

 **-o-**

 **I'm out, nearly asleep. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17 - HOENN 03

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 17: Grass Days**

"Trainer Tyson seems to be making a comeback!" The MC shouts, looking over a few papers "It's been a long time since I spoke up! Or I feel like it is!"

Tyson looks at Sceptile and nods "Thanks Sceptile, now we got three more to go!"

Ash looks at Sceptile, tapping the balls on his belt; thinking on who to choose. His hand hovers over a Pokeball for a moment before choosing the next one.

"Trainer Ash choose your next Pokemon"

Ash nods to the referee and throws the Pokeball "You got this, Buizel!"

"Bui!"

Buizel stands in front of Ash; arms crossed and ready to fight.

"Trainer Ash's fifth Pokemon is Buizel! Certainly a Sinnoh themed team!" Everyone cries in excitement at that "It seems it will come down to Hoenn Vs Sinnoh!"

"Let's do this! Buizel start up with Sonic Boom!"

"Protect yourself with Hidden Power!"

Buizel jumps and swipes his tail fin to shot a razor wind blade at Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon smirks and uses its ice attack to protect itself.

"Follow with Aqua Jet! Get him good!"

Buizel covers himself in water and soars toward Sceptile, flying above the ice to get to it. Sceptile was not fast enough to intercept the attack.

"Sceptile counter with Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile recovers from the attack and aims a Leaf Blade at Buizel.

"Buizel match it with Ice Punch!"

Both Pokemon stand their ground and clash techniques. Sceptile though finds himself in a serious disadvantage as ice starts creeping through its arm.

"Now Water Gun, point blank!" Ash smirks just like Buizel as he sends a stream of water that hits Sceptile in the face, making him stagger backwards.

"Don't let up! Use Aqua Jet!"

Buizel disengages from Ice Punch and covers himself in water, flying right into Sceptile and pushing it through the battlefield and slamming him into the wall.

"Finish it with an Ice Punch!" Ash punches forward as Buizel does, making the crater even bigger, now covered with patches of ice.

Buizel returns to Ash as the dust settles to show Sceptile fainted from the extensive damage.

"Sceptile cannot continue! Trainer Tyson send your next Pokemon!"

 _In the void…_

"Not bad…" Hoenn-Ash comments as he examines Buizel "So Buizel is a Water Type Pokemon?"

Kalos-Ash nods "Yeah, he's very reliable! Even won a battle against its evolved form"

"Cool…" OS-Ash's eyes shine in glee.

"Compared to what happened in the last battle against Ritchie, this one seems measured. Why is that?" Professor Oak wonders out loud.

"Because I set up some countermeasures to avoid… external influences" Darkrai tells the professor.

"Someone wants to mess with this?"

"Arceus most likely…"

 _In the battlefield…_

"Take a rest, Buizel" Ash recalls Buizel and pockets his Pokeball "Gible, you're in!"

The small Dragon Type Pokemon comes out of the Pokeball and immediately chomps on Ash's head.

"Not the time, Gible!" Ash cries as he tries to pry the Pokemon out.

Tyson looks at Gible and decides on his next choice "Shiftry you're in!"

Ash shifts his posture at the presence of Shiftry.

The Wicked Pokemon grins at the sight of her next prey.

"Gible get underground!" Ash calls out "Better get them by surprise!"

Gible nods and burrows underground, travelling fast towards Shiftry's location.

"Shiftry use Sunny Day!"

Ash's eyes widen at that "Dammit, get him fast Gible!"

Shiftry shoots an orange ball of energy to the sky, turning the sunlight stronger than ever.

Just at that moment, the ground under Shiftry broke apart to reveal Gible. Unfortunately, Shiftry looks down at Gible and smirks as she vanishes without trace.

Gible looks around in confusion, not seeing his opponent.

For Ash and the spectators, the story was a different one… "Gible Its behind you! Get it with Bite!"

Gible's maw snap open as it turns around.

"Sucker Punch him!" Tyson smirks as Gible receives a blow to the head that sends him careening back to Ash.

"Gible get up bud!" Ash calls out to his Pokemon "Dig again and burrow underground"

Gible nods and goes underground.

"We got him!" Tyson cheers, to Ash's shock "Shiftry use Hurricane on the hole!"

"What!?"

Shiftry directs a Hurricane down the hole Gible made.

The move was strong enough to dig Gible out and turns him around.

"Gib-Gible!" Gible cries out as he spins around due to the force of the winds.

"Now Sucker Punch him out of competition!"

Shiftry jumps to the Hurricane and strikes Gible down.

"Gib!" Gible slams against the ground, completely unconscious.

"Gible is unable to continue!"

"What an incredible power! Wonder who'll win this battle!"

 _In the stands…_

"Aww! Poor Gible!" May bawls at seeing the small Pokemon unconscious.

"That Shiftry packs some power…" Brock strokes his chin "Taking in account that it isn't a Flying Type…"

"So Hurricane shouldn't have so much power, like STAB" Max finishes for Brock "That guy might be doping his Pokemon…"

Morrison looks serious as well "Something to look on I guess…"

 _In the battlefield…_

Gible is recalled and Ash sighs _'Damn… I was careless'_ He turns to look at Shiftry _'Chlorophyll must have kicked in with that Sunny Day…That's why it's so fast!'_ Now he looks up to the ball of sunlight that hung over the battlefield

"The battle has come to the Trainer's last two Pokemon! While Tyson has his Shiftry,Ash has his Buizel! It could go either way as Ash's Buizel proved that type advantage means nothing in the battlefield!"

Ash looks at Tyson with a smirk "That Shiftry is strong, Tyson!"

Tyson nods with a smile "Trained her since she was a Seedot"

Shiftry nods in agreement "Shift!"

"Good" Ash tells them "We like to battle, my Pokemon and myself I mean, and we love challenges! An easy battle is not something we learn from" Ash clenches his fist "Thanks for this battle, Tyson"

Ash's smiles seems infectious as Tyson smirks back "Then let's the best trainer win"

"I expect no less" Ash shouts as he pulls out a Pokeball "Let's go for another round, Buizel!"

Buizel lands with a smirk etched on his face.

Tyson calls out for his Pokemon "Shiftry use Sucker Punch now!"

"Buizel match it with Aqua Jet!"

Water and Darkness clash in the center of the battlefield and both Pokemon force the other into submission.

Buizel jumps back and goes for another Aqua Jet.

"More Sucker Punch!"

Buizel and Shiftry clash across the battlefield several times, never giving an inch.

"Sonic Boom! Create some distance!"

Buizel shoots the shock wave to Shiftry, who dodged backwards.

Ash looks at the battlefield, thinking on what to do _'Shiftry is fast… And that Hurricane… I know what to do with that… But the other…'_

"Sucker Punch!"

Ash's eyes snap open at that "Buizel! Aqua Jet into the hole on the ground!"

Buizel turns around and rapidly dives into the hole Gible left behind.

Tyson sees this and smirks "Let's do it again! Hurricane!"

Just like before, Shiftry sends the technique down the hole and Buizel comes out spinning out of control through the air.

"Didn't see you falling for the same trick twice, Ash!" Tyson calls out seeing Ash's smirk "What have you got planned!?"

"You'll see! Buizel use Aqua Jet! Ride the currents!"

 _In the void…_

Alola-Ash smirks seeing this "Wouldn't do it better!"

"Riding the winds using the drilling power of Aqua Jet for balance! Genius!" Professor Oak praises Ash's tactics.

 _In the battlefield…_

"What a turnaround!" The MC shouts out "Buizel is using Shiftry's strategy against it!"

"Now ride the winds to the sky, Buizel!" Ash points to the sky

"Why ride to the sky?" Tyson wonders out loud, taken aback by the strategy "Never mind! We won't let you! Complete our best tactic, Shiftry! Leaf Storm into the Hurricane!"

"Shift!" Shiftry cries out as she sends a barrage of leaves into the hurricane, making the spin upwards in Buizel's direction, turning the technique into a leaves hurricane.

Ash's eyes widen at that "Watch it Buizel!"

"Bui-Bui!" Buizel amps the speed and races against the storm of leaves.

"More Leaf Storm, Shiftry!"

More leaves soar towards Buizel who keeps going upwards.

Seeing this, Ash cries out "Buizel add some ice to Aqua Jet!"

Buizel's eyes shine in understanding. The Sea Weasel pumps his fist forward, letting out specks of ice, the telltale of the move Ice Punch.

The Aqua Jet suddenly turned cold enough to repel the leaves and freeze the hurricane.

"Incredible strategy! I can't believe what I'm seeing!" The crowd roars in excitement and awe.

Tyson can barely speak as he sees Buizel come out of the Hurricane.

"Great job Buizel! Now keep going and destroy that Sunny Day!"

"What!?" Tyson looks at Ash in shock and then to the sky, where Buizel keeps going and slams into the Sunny Day sphere of energy, destroying it.

 _In the stands…_

"So Ash destroyed the weather" Max sighs in frustration "Why logic doesn't follow that guy"

"That was so manly!" Morrison cries in excitement "That Buizel is a true warrior!"

 _In the battlefield…_

"Buizel now we can finish this!" Ash cries out "More Aqua Jet!"

Buizel smirks and flies down to Shiftry, who seems tired after constant use of powerful techniques.

Buizel covered himself in so much water that it shined brightly "Bui! Bui! Buizel!"

"Shiftry dodge it!"

Shiftry jumps back and manages to dodge it, as the shining stream of water lands with a resounding boom on the ground.

Ash was about to call a follow up attack but stops upon seeing the figure that came out of the Aqua Jet.

It was taller than Buizel and the yellow float vest that it had was now bigger and longer.

He could not mince on that as the figure conjures water around its arm and runs toward Shiftry. The water coalesces into a sword that is used to swiftly strike Shiftry down.

Just as the water sword disperses, Shiftry falls to the ground fainted…

It was then that Ash realized what truly happened "Buizel… you evolved"

Floatzel turns around and gives Ash a thumb up "Flo!"

"Shiftry cannot continue! Trainer Tyson send your last Pokemon!"

As the referee raised the flag, Floatzel fell back to the ground, unconscious as well.

"Floatzel!" Ash runs to the Pokemon, not caring about getting into the battlefield.

"I can't believe it! First Buizel destroys the Sunny Day created by Shiftry! Then it evolves into a Floatzel and learns Liquidation to end the battle! And now both Pokemon are out of it due to the strain behind this fierce combat!"

Ash skids through the ground until he's next to Floatzel "Floatzel! You alright!?"

Floatzel opens his eyes and smiles at his trainer, pride shining on his face "Flo… Floatzel!"

"Good on you, you evolved" Ash looks down at his Pokemon with a smile "Now get some rest, let us finish it"

Ash recalls Floatzel and stands up, seeing Tyson recalling his own Pokemon.

"I have to admit, I didn't give your Buizel enough credit" Tyson admits as Ash walks back to the other side of the battlefield "Really, the MVP of this battle so far"

"Buizel… I mean Floatzel is one of my most stubborn Pokemon ever" Ash smirks as he turns around "A trait he shares with me!"

"Let's see how your stubbornness measures against my, arguably, strongest Pokemon!" Tyson declares boldly, as he pulls out his last Pokeball.

"Took my words out of my mouth!" Ash calls back "Let's see who's proven right and who's wrong!"

"Metagross come out!"

"Infernape let's finish this!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **SO… like Elton says… 'Its gonna be a long, long time…**

 **Hello everyone! I'm back in the game. Like I said, I wanted to wait until the Alola League, now named Manalo Conference, to progress with this. So consider the HiatusxHiatus out of the picture.**

 **What do I have to say about the anime? Well last time I talked about it, Meltan was about to debut. So Ash caught Meltan and has five Pokemon for the league. I'd like to think that they will pull a 'Kalos League' once again and bring a Pokemon Ash used in the past, like Poipole or Solgaleo.**

 **Who knows?**

 **The Conference is sick! Not because of the classmates, but because Team Rocket is participating! I only saw this in a Fanfiction 'Ashes of the Past' I think it was, that they participated and it was glorious.**

 **Also we have Hau, Gladion and Guzma of all people!**

 **And the winner gets to battle Kukui! Will Ash win!? It would be an interesting point if the Alola League doesn't need to be fixed!**

 **But then again, this story was made with the intention of not fixing it. I mean, we have all the Ash place in one league each. There is no Ash for Alola League, so it's kinda obvious.**

 **Okey so back onto the story.**

 **Ash battles Tyson's Sceptile! As Gliscor failed, now it was Buizel's turns to battle! One of my favorite Pokemon from GEN IV all around with its evolution, hence the end result.**

 **Gible gave a noble battle, but it was a set up for Ash to realize his strategy. Rest in peace soldier.**

 **Buizel then came back and destroyed the weather, won against type advantage twice and evolved, learning Liquidation in the process, a move that, in my canon, replaced Water Gun.**

 **So please comment in the review section what you thought about this comeback bullshit I came up with.**

 **-o-**

 **About reviews.**

 **There's too many of them, so I'll go over the issues that pop up there.**

 **The only one that are left are Alola-Ash and Kalos-Ash, arguably the 'veteran' ones. The only leagues left are Kalos and Sinnoh… who'll go where?**

 **Next, Yeah, Mister Guest, the Alola League has started, the reason I'm up and going…**

 **To SainanHebi, Dificil conseguir gente que hable español en los fanfic en inglés, así que gracias pa! Se aprecia el apoyo, bueno es más realista que los que buscan el google traductor para decirme que siga. Acerca de Unova/Teselia-Ash (No sé de dónde sos), bueno, sucumbió a la locura y se lo trago la intervención de Arceus. Esta muerto para bien.**

 **Back to English…**

 **The Torterra trick? Can't use it at this instance cause the Pokemon that Ash know Energy Ball are from Unova (Leavanny) and Sinnoh (Torterra).**

 **To Thor94 Yep Arceus is to blame, but all for a good reason, I promise that much! About Sinnoh-Ash being the best, well can't argue there cause, growth-wise, it was the best planned out. His growth was shown through OS, then Hoenn, Battle Frontier and seemed to climax in Sinnoh. Shame Unova happened.**

 **-o-**

 **-HOENN LEAGUE-**

 **SINNOH-ASH Vs TYSON**

 **Staraptor Vs Donphan (x)**

 **Staraptor (x) Vs Meowth**

 **Gible Vs Meowth (x)**

 **Torterra (x) Vs Hariyama** **(x)**

 **Gliscor (x) Vs Sceptile**

 **Buizel Vs Sceptile (x)**

 **Gible (x) Vs Shiftry**

 **Buizel/Floatzel (x) Vs Shiftry (x)**

 **-o-**

 **Next week I'll be most likely preparing for some finals, so I'll be busy, afterwards I have a whole month to write so please be patient.**

 **About my other stories… well the Digimon one is kinds stuck, much like the Silent Hill one. Until I get back some sense of motivation for that, they're on hiatus.**

 **On another note, I'm writing very slowly, a sequel (not a direct one, mind you) to XY &Z that will give the Pokemon stories a bit of a twist, one that was needed for some time. It will be set in Alola, the pairing is **_**not**_ **Serena (Before you lot ask) and Ash will do the Island Challenge as it is depicted in the games. Heck it follows the games, but the twist I'm talking about is that Ash will have a** _ **normal**_ **journey. How does that sound? I mean how normal can a journey for Ash get? Ash will be OP in the sense that the battle experience is there and his mind is way above the ones of new or barely experienced trainers… Maybe like Paul and Barry at the end of Diamond and Pearl, with Ash being the grouch while Hau is the hyper boy… yeah something like that.**

 **Maybe…**

 **Signing out! Bye Fellas!**


	18. Chapter 18 - HOENN FINALE

**Switch Up! A Tale of Multi-Verse Ash Ketchum!**

 **Chapter 18: Monkey Wrench**

"The last battle of this match! It has come! An intense showdown of warriors going at it and aweing all of us time after time!" The MC shouts as he pumps the crowds "Who's ready for this!?"

"This is the end, Ash" Tyson tells the Kantonian trainer "Since it evolved, Metagross hasn't lost a single battle!"

Ash smirks at that "We'll see about that track record…"

"You'll see! Metagross!" Tyson calls out "Meteor Mash!"

"Meta!" Metagross joins its front legs forward and soars toward Infernape, who wore a grin of confidence.

"Infernape use Dig to get away!" Ash commands with confidence "Then we'll get it!"

Infernape digs and burrows underground fast enough to avoid the oncoming attack.

"Metagross! Levitate higher and stay alert!"

Ash grins at that "Come out Infernape!"

"Ape!"

Tyson smirks seeing this "He won't get you! Use Zen-Headbutt!"

"Flamethrower now!"

Tyson's eyes widen in surprise "Get away from it!"

It was late as Infernape already released a powerful stream of fire towards Metagross, who could only take it as it could not veer away.

"Metag!"

"What a powerful Flamethrower!" The crowd rages at seeing the light work.

 _In the stands…_

"Okay I'm moving to Sinnoh to get one of those" Max comments while looking through his Pokenav for information on Infernape.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's strange that I've never seen those Pokemon that Ash used?" Brock asks his companions, the doubt nagging on his mind.

May sighs and turns to the older teen "Brock… it's not always about you. That Ash had other Pokemon you didn't know doesn't mean that you have to nag him about it! Enjoy the battle!"

Brock sighs in disappointment _'Something is seriously wrong here… I'm going to get to the bottom of this…'_

Suddenly everything turns black for Brock, his surroundings faded into unknown and his companions seemed in some kind of stasis.

And just like that, Brock vanished from the stadium…

May recovers and looks around "Where's Brock?"

Morrison looks around as well and sighs "The guy said that he needed to go to the bathroom some minutes ago… maybe he couldn't contain it…"

 _In the void…_

Brock stares with his stone cold persona, the one used for gym battles, at the assortment of Ash Ketchum, a Professor Oak, a Mew, a Celebi and a dark Pokemon.

"What did you get me into this time, Ash?"

Hoenn-Ash steps up with a silly grin "Sorry bud, but the usual…"

"I get it" Brock nods and looks at all the other Ash "You're different Ash that lost the league and now you're replacing each other in order to win and destroy the Space-Time Continuum"

Darkrai looks at Brock for a moment before he nods "I like him"

As Kalos, Hoenn and OS-Ash explained to Brock what was happening, Alola-Ash looked at the screen and shudders at what he sees "I'm pretty sure he couldn't do that last time"

Darkrai, who floated by his side, nods in agreement "Definitely Arceus' work…"

 _In the battlefield…_

"Well I underestimated that Infernape" Tyson sighs, seeing the power behind the Flame Pokemon "Metagross we're going seriously this time!"

"Meta!" Metagross prepares for what's to come…

Ash looks at Tyson, suspicion on his eyes _'Was he holding back?'_

"You'll see Ash why Metagross never lost since it evolved!" Tyson pulls from under his shirt a collar that had a sphere pendant. Tyson pulls the pendant and touches it while calling out "This is all our power, Ash! Be witness! Metagross, Mega Evolve!"

In Metagross' head it is revealed that it possessed a shining stone that connected energies with the pendant.

Ash takes a step back as Metagross' body is enveloped in light and its body starts morphing "It's… It's evolving!?"

"This is Mega Evolution, Ash! The power that transcends evolutions!" Tyson declares as Metagross comes out of the light completely changed.

"WOW! METAGROSS HAS MEGA EVOLVED! DRINK THE SIGHT FELLAS CAUSE YOU'RE NOT SEEING IT AGAIN ANYTIME SOON!" The MC jumps from his chair to take a better look at Metagross.

 _In the void…_

"Mega Evolution!? What's that!?" OS-Ash cries out as he sees Metagross changing.

"Didn't think Tyson had a Keystone" Kalos-Ash sweats profusely "Now it will be difficult to say who'll win!"

"Indeed" Professor Oak pipes in "Mega Evolution can tide the battle either way"

Brock sighs in exasperation "Definitely not normal… well Ash normal maybe…"

 _In the battlefield…_

"Infernape be careful, Metagross must be stronger now" Ash warns his Pokemon, weary of what it can do.

"Hammer Arm!"

Ash's eyes widen at that "Dodge!"

Infernape snaps to attention and jumps backwards, barely dodging the powerful technique "Ape!"

"It's faster!" Ash cries out as he devices a plan "Counter with Mach Punch!"

Infernape goes for a hook but fails as Metagross seemingly vanishes from the spot.

"Zen-Headbutt!"

"Dig!"

Infernape barely escapes by going underground, but Tyson smirks at this.

"Meteor Mash onto the ground!"

Metagross levitates to the sky before coming down at full speed to the ground, smashing the battlefield with a deafening boom.

From the creaks comes Infernape who could not dodge in time the next attack "Ape!"

"Zen-Headbutt!"

Infernape cries in pain as the super effective attack smashes him against the rubble that is now the battlefield.

Ash gapes at the power behind Metagross "There's no way it can be this strong!"

"You've seen nothing Ash!" Tyson pumps his fist in excitement "More Hammer Arm!"

"Counter with Mach Punch!"

Metagross materializes in front of Infernape and drops an arm on the Flame Pokemon. Infernape punches the arm in counter and both clash until the Fire Starter could hold no more and jumped back.

"More Mach Punch!"

Infernape rushes and delivers a series of punches that Tyson was slow to warn his Pokemon.

"Don't let up!" Ash shouts out "Flamethrower! You've got a clean shot!"

Infernape bathes Metagross in flames and the Iron Leg Pokemon could only writhe in pain at the heat.

"It's not invincible Infernape!" Ash cheers his Pokemon "Let's get him now!"

"That's not all Ash!" Tyson tells his rival "Metagross! Get up close and use Hyper Beam!"

"Don't let it, Infernape! Use Mach Punch!"

Infernape rushes forward, intent on stopping the technique from coming out of the overpowered Metagross. To be faster than Metagross…

It was his intent that fueled a change in Mach Punch, black wisps of energy coming out. Infernape vanished and reappeared in front of Metagross, whose Hyper Beam was contained at mouth's height.

"Ape! Infernape!" Infernape proceeds to give Metagross a quick uppercut that surprised the Iron Leg Pokemon. It surprised it enough, that it released the charged technique while looking upwards.

"Meta!" Metagross falls to the ground, paralyzed by the use of such powerful technique.

"Metagross no!" Tyson's eyes widen in surprise "What was that!?"

"Trainer Ash's Infernape learned Sucker Punch! Ladies and Gentlemen! I've never been to a more exciting battle than this one!"

 _In the stands…_

"B-But Infernape can't learn Sucker Punch!" Max complains as he looks over the info on the Pokenav "How is it possible!?"

 _In the void…_

"Just like when Ash's Bulbasaur used Dig, Infernape must have gathered some power he had deep buried inside of him and let it out in the moment of need" Professor Oak explains to the gathered crowd "Ash… has that ability… to bring the best in all of his Pokemon!"

"I get it, the Power of Friendship" Darkrai sighs in exasperation "Next we know, that Pikachu learns Fusion Volt then?"

 _In the battlefield…_

"Can come in handy" Ash comments with a smirk as he sees Metagross struggling to stand, most likely due to the exhaustion that Hyper Beam causes "Then this is our chance! Infernape get him with Flare Blitz!"

Infernape bathes himself in flames and shoots toward Metagross.

"Try to get away, Metagross!"

Metagross could not make it and was tackled by the fiery Infernape "Meta!" Metagross skids backwards until it manages to find a standing position.

"Great going Metagross! Now time for some payback! Meteor Mash!"

Infernape barely came out of the flames as he was rammed by the Steel Type move "Ape!"

"Dammit! It won't go down!" Ash curses as he looks for a way to defeat this Pokemon. It was then that a memory from this very same battle came to him… _'Maybe…'_

"Metagross use Zen-Headbutt!"

Ash comes to a decision and takes a gamble on it "Infernape jump over Metagross!"

Infernape manages to jump in the nick of time "Ape!"

"Now Sucker Punch on its head!"

Infernape falls on the Pokemon and delivers a powerful punch powered by Dark Type energy.

"Now hold onto its head and keep Sucker Punching it!" Ash smirks at his strategy coming to fruition.

"Infernape!" The Pokemon cries as it slams his fists onto the head of the Iron Leg Pokemon "Ape! Ape! Ape! Infernape!"

"Get him off!" Tyson cries out, alarmed by this tactic "Spin around!"

Metagross winces as it is hit, but still twists and swerves to get Infernape of its back "Meta!" Finally it manages to get Infernape away with an abrupt spin.

"Ape!" Infernape falls to the ground and rolls until the wall of the battlefield.

"Now finish this with Hyper Beam!"

"Meta!" Metagross charges the attack and points at the Flame Pokemon.

Ash looks at Metagross then at his Pokemon and shouts out "Infernape, get up!"

"Too late!" Tyson cheers as he points to Infernape "Fire!"

"Meta-Gross!" It shoots a beam of energy that hits right on target.

"APE!"

Then silence reigned on the battlefield. Ash refused to look at the place where Infernape lay, while the referee watched expectantly for the conclusion of that onslaught.

"Is this the end for Infernape!?" The MC whispers harshly, shocked by this twist.

Ash closes his eyes and stretches his senses… A smirk blooms on his face "Infernape!"

Tyson's smirk fades as he turns to look at Ash, who called for his Pokemon "After that… Infernape can't get up!"

Ash looks right at Tyson as he shout out "It's time for Blaze!"

And just like that, hell broke loose.

Flames exploded out of the hole that Infernape laid. Among the fire a figure stood up and rushed towards Metagross at full speed just as Ash pointed at the rival Pokemon.

"Infernape get him now with Flare Blitz!"

Infernape roars as he pushes more and more power in the technique, and rushes towards Metagross.

Tyson panics as he looks to Metagross "Dodge it Metagross!"

But Metagross could not as the exertion behind Hyper Beam caught up to the Iron Leg Pokemon.

Metagross closes its eyes as Infernape closes in and is swiftly lifted off the ground and pushed it into the wall. The flames danced around the duo empowering Infernape and seriously hurting Metagross.

Not satisfied with the result, Infernape pushes more and more into the wall "INFERNAPE!" The wall trembles and crack further as Infernape pushed, making the hole where Metagross was bigger from the pressure "APE!"

The crowd disperses in that area, lest they be injured by the powerful assault.

It was with its last breath that Infernape dispels the flames and falls on its butt, admiring his work with ragged breaths…"

Metagross lay unmoving, trapped in the wall, not responding.

"Metagross! Hear me up!" Tyson cries out, trying to get his Pokemon to respond on some way…

The Pokemon suddenly moves slightly, only to fall off the wall. Light enveloped the Pokemon and when it vanished, Metagross was back to normal.

Ash and Infernape stare in shock at that and barely hear the referee talking…

"Metagross is unable to battle! As Trainer Tyson is out of Pokemon, the battle goes to Trainer Ash Ketchum!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tyson recalls Metagross and walks up to Ash, a sad smile on his face "Great battle, Ash…" Tyson stretches his hand towards Ash, only to see the trainer staring into space, with a far off look "Ash?"

That snaps the trainer from his funk "What?"

Tyson smirks at him "Hell I lost to a klutz… can't help it I guess"

Ash looks at Tyson in confusion before turning to see Infernape stumbling towards him. Slow to react, Infernape trips, but is caught by Tyson "Infernape…"

"Ape!" Infernape smiles at Ash and starts walking to him again.

Ash smiles and looks at Tyson "Thanks"

"Thanks to you, Ash" Tyson shakes his head "I thought I got you figured out, but turns out you have great teammates. Really I thought this was my year"

"Nah, Tyson" Ash laughs awkwardly "You're much stronger than I thought! That Mega Evolution trick was awesome"

"I was saving it for further into the competition" Tyson confesses "But I guess it was the right place, otherwise that beast you call Infernape would have pummeled Metagross"

"Ape!" Infernape cries in agreement.

"Well Ash, don't make me look bad! Win this whole thing!"

Ash accepts the challenge with determination running in his eyes "You bet on it!"

It was then that everything turned to black, signifying the end of this session…

 _In the void…_

"Not too shabby" Darkrai comments as Sinnoh-Ash returns "Was it hard?"

"Too hard" Sinnoh-Ash replies "That Mega Evolution caught me off guard!"

"Me too…" Darkrai looks at the crack that was becoming more prominent in the void "I don't think this will hold much more. Better get to the next one"

"So who's it!?" Alola-Ash asks, looking around the gathered crowd "Only Kalos and Me are left to battle!"

Darkrai chuckles darkly at that "Well I'd say that I've saved the best for last, but I would be lying"

Just as he said that, Alola-Ash disappeared into a black hole.

OS-Ash looks at Darkrai annoyed "You like to play with us, ne?"

"Would you like to go in his place?"

"Yes!"

"Well then no!" Darkrai chuckles as he looks at the place where Alola-Ash vanished _'Let's hope the wards I placed are enough this time…'_

 **-BREAK-**

 **Hello people! Back in the ride again!**

 **This chapter somehow came way too easy… too easy… something must be wrong… well… suck it.**

 **SO SOME SERIOUS SHIT HAPPENED HERE!**

 **INFERNAPE VS METAGROSS!**

 **WAS IT JUST LIKE YOU EXPECTED!? BETTER? WORSE?**

 **INFERNAPE KICKED SOME MAYOR ASS! IN THIS CANON, HE'S ONE OF THE ONLY ONES OF ASH'S POKEMON TO BEAT A MEGA, A CREDIT IT DESERVES WHOLY!**

 **DO YOU THINK THAT ASH'S INFERNAPE IS READY TO BEAT A MEGA IN THE ANIME!? WHICH OF ASH'S POKEMON ARE READY TO TACKLE A MEGA!?** **TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **So, the Sucker Punch thing… I'm going to get some shit for this, but what the hell! Pikachu used Tackle, Bulbasaur used Dig, Starly used Gust, Litten used Slash… Why not let Infernape use Sucker Punch!? It's plot convenience for me, so please accept it.**

 **So… next we have Alola-Ash going at it in… where do you think he'll go?**

 **-o-**

 **To Lightningblade49, well thanks! I try to make them entertaining, but also I want to make them better and play with people's fantasies. For the last part… well wait a bit for that.**

 **To Xyori Nadeshiko Gracias! Genial que te haya encantado! Si tenes alguna cosa sobre la historia que quieras comentar, buena o mala, no dudes en dejarlo por Review :s**

 **-o-**

 **-HOENN LEAGUE-**

 **SINNOH-ASH Vs TYSON**

 **Staraptor Vs Donphan (x)**

 **Staraptor (x) Vs Meowth**

 **Gible Vs Meowth (x)**

 **Torterra (x) Vs Hari** **yama (x)**

 **Gliscor (x) Vs Sceptile**

 **Buizel Vs Sceptile (x)**

 **Gible (x) Vs Shiftry**

 **Buizel/Floatzel (x) Vs Shiftry (x)**

 **Infernape Vs (Mega) Metagross (x)**

 **-o-**

 **Now truly, the next chapter may take some time, I should be studying… damned sociology… why did I sign up for a second career?!**


End file.
